


Willow

by A55hole69



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossdresser!oc, F/M, Intersex!oc, Magical Tattoos, Minor Character Death, Pansexual Character, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: "Do you always get into fights with guys three times your size?" Willow looked down at the small man in front of her with curiosity swimming in her eyes."I'm not gonna stand here and watch some dame get pulled at by these perverts, I don't care how small I am." The little man puffed up his chest and looked her directly in her eyes to prove his point.Willow's mouth curled up into a slight smile, "I like you."





	1. Chapter 1

The club Bucky had taken him to was loud. It was his twenty second birthday and Bucky decided that they should go out and celebrate, maybe find him a girl. Steve was against the idea, knowing that this trip would be pointless, since no woman would want to go out with a guy who was a foot shorter than her, but he went anyway to get his best friend off his back.

The club was loud, people were dancing and drunk, Steve had been abandoned by Bucky a couple of minutes before, for some girl who dragged him to dance, so Steve was stuck at the bar nursing his watered down beer. The only good thing to come out of this experience, was the music. There was someone playing the piano in the corner of the bar and it was beautiful. Steve couldn't get a good look since it was dark and they were wearing a hat, nevertheless, he couldn't help but tap along to the song playing.

The pianist had finished up a few moments later and Steve finally had nothing to stay for, so he left to wait outside for his best friend.

He stood outside in the summer night, regretting every decision that lead up to this point, wanting nothing more than to be at home and curl up in his shitty bed. 

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing around here?" He heard a drunken slur from behind the corner that lead to the alley.

"He's talking to you sweetheart." Another voice slurred after a second of silence. 

"Can you please let me go, sir." A dainty voice replied, Steve couldn't see her face but from the sound of her voice, he knew she was a little scared.

"How bout you show me and my friend here a good time." 

Steve had enough and marched down the alley in a blind rage, "Hey! You take your hands off, she said let her go."

The men, who were at least a foot and a half taller than him, turned around and scoffed, "Back off punk. This ain't got nothing to do with you." 

Steve was practically seething now and punched the man grabbing the girls arm. He let go of the woman, who ran away, and punched Steve in his face, Steve fell into a heap of trash bags and the other man kicked him in his side. Steve stood up, well tried to at least, and was knocked back down by a punch to his gut. He groaned in pain as he took another hit and another and another, each time still trying to get up and fight back.

Until, the hits stopped coming which made Steve look up to see a figure beating the crap out of the men. They moved with the grace of a dancer and the swiftness of a snake attacking its prey. In no time the two assailants were slumped against the alley wall, passed out or dead, Steve didn't know but he didn't bother to ask.

"Are you brave or stupid?" A soft voice asked.

Steve froze at the voice, "You're a dame?" His eyes widened comically, "I mean a woman." 

The woman stepped into Steve's view and he saw that, in fact, it was a woman who kicked the shit out of the men. She was almost two feet taller than Steve and dressed in men's clothes. If he hadn't heard her voice, he would have thought she was a man.

"Yes, I am a woman. Why is that surprising?" She frowned in confusion and tilted her head to get a look at Steve's bruised face.

"It's just that I've never seen a woman do that before and I just," Steve cut himself off before he said something to offend her.

"I am not like other women," She paused for a second and ran a finger along Steve's jaw, "I'm Willow." 

"Steve."

"So, Steve. Do you always fight men three times your size?" 

Steve pulled his eyes away from her face and scoffed, "I'm not gonna let some poor dame get pulled at by perverts. I don't care how small I am." 

Willow's mouth curled up into a small smile and she withdrew her hand from his face, "I like you. You need to get looked at."

"I can't afford that." Steve huffed and winced in pain. Willow gently grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the back door of the club.

"Lucky for you, I have basic medical training."

"Are you a nurse?"

"No, but when you don't have anyone to look out for you, you tend learn to look after yourself." Willow lead Steve to the men's room.

"Not even a friend?" Steve asked curiously. "You must have someone?"

Willow pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wet it, "People don't like me very much, I tend to be very truthful and blunt." She held his face in her hands and started cleaning of the blood that trickled out of his mouth. "Open your shirt."

Steve looked up at her in alarm, "What?"

"Open your shirt, it's nothing I haven't seen before little man. Nothing to be afraid of. I won't judge."

Steve opened his shirt hesitantly and Willow stared at him blankly before getting to work. She felt around for broken ribs and found none, no internal bleeding, there was just the massive bruise on his torso.

"There's no broken ribs or anything just bruising. You'll live." She washed out the handkerchief and wrung it out, while Steve buttoned up his shirt. 

"What about parents?"

"Apparently, killing your brother, who was a dick by the way, makes parents shun you and cast you out with nothing but a name." She replied nonchalantly.

Steve's eyes softened before growing wide, "Why would you tell me that?"

Willow shrugged, "There's nothing you could do or say that hasn't been done or said. I don't care anymore and I don't regret it."

They were interrupted by the door swinging open and a worried looking Bucky barged in, immediately calming once he saw Steve.

"There you are, I was worried that you got into another fight or something." 

Willow adjusted her hat, "Too late." 

Steve elbowed her in the side, "I'm fine, my friend Willow helped me out." Steve pointed at her. Bucky looked across at her and smiled slightly.

"Thanks for helping out this punk." Bucky narrowed his eyes at her like he was trying to figure out where he saw her before snapping, "You're the pianist. Man you killed it out there. You have to be the best musician that's played here."

Willow accepted Bucky's hand shake, "Thanks. It was no trouble, the little man is quite amusing." 

Bucky froze, "You're a dame?" 

Willow rolled her eyes at the two, "What man has breasts?" Bucky looked at her chest in shock as if he just noticed them and quickly averted his eyes to her face. He cleared his throat in embarrassment while Steve snickered at his friend.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, it's just, wow." 

Steve spoke up from beside Willow, "We're gonna go now. Can I see you again?"

Willow shrugged, "I only play on Friday. I'm usually busy the rest of the week."

"What do to you do for work?" 

"Telephone company." 

"Okay, we're going now. We'll see you next week. Thanks for helping me out." Steve walked towards Bucky who still had not stopped staring at Willow's face.

"You are gorgeous." Bucky blurted out. Willow snorted in amusement and walked out patting them on the shoulder while leaving the bathroom.

"Goodnight boys."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few months, the friendship between Willow, Steve and Bucky grew, the two of them quickly getting used to the woman's blunt personality and the woman getting used to Steve being a dumbass and Bucky being a mother hen.They went from just meeting at the club every Friday to, sleepovers, trips to Coney island and their favorite diner. 

As the three got closer, Steve gained a bit of a crush on Willow. It started a night she fought off some bullies beating him up, again, and she had taken him back to her apartment to clean him up. 

"I'm an idiot." Steve sighed. Willow withdrew the wet cloth from his face and dropped it in the sink he was sitting on.

"Yes you are." She answered without a beat, turning around to get supplies to patch up Steve.

"You can't even disagree to make me feel better?" She looked back at him blankly.

"No."

He huffed in annoyance, "So you think I should stop getting in fights to."

"If you stop fighting they're gonna keep coming back, keep it up and eventually, they'll back down. Judging by your size, it's gonna take a few years." 

"You're the first person who's ever told me that." 

She held his face in her hands and finished up, "It's because they can't see what I do. You are going to do something great in the future, but for right now, I'm going to do the best I can to keep you alive and you just keep fighting."

"How do you know this?" 

Willow shrugged and let go of his face, "I just do." 

It was from that moment that Steve couldn't stop finding new things to love about the woman from her green eyes to her short black hair. He loves the way she looked when she was confused, how she would tilt her head slightly and narrow her eyes, when she was happy, sad. He especially loved the way she looked when she played the piano, how she would have this look of euphoria on her face, like she was lost to the outside world and it was just her and the piano.

Bucky started noticing when Steve was staring at their new friend like a creep, the way he would look at Willow when she did anything. He thought it was funny at first but as the months passed, almost a year, he got tired and confronted his friend.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" They were in their shared apartment, Bucky was cooking dinner and Steve was drawing.

Steve looked up at his friend in shock, "What? Ask who out?"

"Willow dumbass. You keep staring at her and you're gonna scare her off."

"Are you insane? What if she punched me in the face or something? Sighed probably laugh at me like the last one, I don't think I can take anymore rejection Buck." He sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Stop talking shit punk, I'm sure she likes you. Just ask, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Fine. If she punches me it's your fault."

The following day, they were supposed to meet at the diner, so he could ask her then. This was a horrible idea, he could feel it.

\----

Steve took a deep breath before walking up to the booth where Willow was sitting and before he could even utter a word, she looked up at him and his words were caught in his throat. Her green eyes curiously gazing at him before she simply said, "Yes, I will go out with you." 

Steve choked on air as he tried to find something to say. "How'd you know what I was gonna ask you?"

"You always look constipated when you ask someone out. When and where?" 

Steve looked down, blushing beet red, "I didn't think that you would say yes."

She snorted, "What about right here, right now?" 

"That's fine." He finally blurted out.

The date went a lot better than Steve expected, at the end of the night he walked her home and she kissed him on the cheek. He went home blushing that night and Bucky gave him a knowing smirk when he got home.

Everything was going just fine until the war started, Willow spent more time at work and they hardly ever got to see each other. Steve and Bucky recently discovered that Willow didn't work for a telephone company, but for SSR and her job, currently, was training new soldiers for war.

Being a woman she got a lot of disgusting comments from some of the men but she pulled through, she wasn't going to let those idiots ruin her. She got partnered up with the only other female agent in the SSR, Peggy Carter, who was far scarier in person. 

They were getting new recruits today and Willow could not wait for it to be over. New recruits meant new idiots to deal with, and she was not in the mood today, having heard from Steve that Bucky got drafted and he was trying to enlist and to top it off, Peggy was elsewhere for a few weeks and she would have to deal with the recruits by herself.

As she walked towards the recruits, she was pleasantly surprised to see Bucky, he had obviously spotted her and smiled slightly as she nodded in his direction.

"Attention recruits! I am Agent Willow," She was cut off by some asshat.

"What is this? Shouldn't you be in the kitchen, this is a man's job honey. Why don't you run along and get me a sandwich or something." Most of the men started chuckling, agreeing with him and Bucky rolled his eyes.

Willow stepped forward to look the man in his eyes and swiftly punched him in the gut, he doubled over and almost fell if not for her grip on his collar as she leaned in to talk to him.

"Let me tell you something, punk, you will respect me, I don't give a shit if I'm a woman or not. If we have this problem again, just know that I know five different ways to kill someone with a spoon, don't let me have to demonstrate." Roughly, she let go of his collar and left him to quickly scramble back in line.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" They all shook their heads and Willow nodded, "Good, let's continue."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke up to find himself laying on something hard and moving, which made him jump back in a startled panic only to calm himself when he saw Willow sleeping below him. He slowed his breath and rest his head back on her chest running his finger along her right arm.

He didn't even hear her come in last night, she always snuck up on him which, Steve thought, was the only downside of having a secret agent for a girlfriend. 

"That tickles." A stoic voice sounded from above him and he looked up at her.

"I didn't hear you last night." He sat up in the bed to face her, while she just lay there and stared at him with a small, sleepy smile.

"If you heard me, I would be very bad at my job." She grabbed his right hand and ran her fingers over his knuckles before kissing them and letting go to get up out of the bed and walk to the kitchen. "I got here an hour ago but you were still sleeping." 

"Why didn't you wake me?" 

"You looked so adorable, I just couldn't. Besides, you'll need the rest for the day I have planned and there's a surprise involved."

She put together breakfast for him with what little she found in the kitchen while he stood and watched. "How long are you back for?"

"Two days, I have to be back to the base to train new recruits, since my old ones are going off to war tomorrow." 

"This isn't fair, I should be going out there with everyone else. Sometimes I hate myself, why did I have to be so sick all the time." 

Willow paused what she was doing and gave Steve a look that made him want to take back that statement. "Don't ever talk about yourself like that again." 

"Sorry."

Willow sighed, "There's nothing to be sorry about, I understand, how could I not understand. Just keep trying you never know tonight may be your lucky night."

She placed his breakfast in front of him, "Eat, little man." 

\----

Willow should have known Steve would get into trouble sooner or later, she went to the bathroom at the movies, only to come back and find out that, not only her boyfriend was gone, but he was in the alley fighting some asshole. Willow huffed in annoyance and walked through the alley bumping into a man running out.

"I was wondering where you were." 

"I went to the restroom. I was gone for two minutes, Steve." She ran her hand through her short hair and sighed. "Lets go, we're gonna be late. Hi Bucky." She walked out of the alley followed by Bucky.

"Where are we going exactly?" Steve rushed after them.

"The future." 

"Also there's someone I want you to meet, Steve." Steve looked up at his girlfriend in curiosity.

"Is that the surprise?"

"This moron was the surprise, I just want you to meet someone."

"Hey." Bucky pouted.

\----

"Are you sure, Willow? You're not just suggesting him because you're in love with him?" 

"Abe, come on, you know me, I never put my heart in important decision making and this is important. He is everything you are looking for and so much more. He's very small and gets sick very easily, and yet the little idiot can't stay out of trouble, he gets into fights with bullies and he's tried to register for the war five times. Illegally." 

Willow walked with Dr. Erskine as they talked about his project. She was trying to convince him to at least look at Steve before deciding whether or not to say no.

"I've told you countless times not to call me that." Dr. Erskine rolled his eyes and looked across at the woman. "Fine, I'll look at him. Where is he?"

Willow pointed to the entrance where Steve and Bucky seemed to be arguing. Erskine walked closer to hear what they were talking about, while Willow just walked away with a smile on her face.

"Agent Willow I think you're right -" Erskine turned around to find an empty space. "I have to stop falling for that."


	4. Chapter 4

Willow and Colonel Phillips were walking towards the new recruits discussing the candidate Dr. Erskine picked for the serum, while Phillips was a bit sceptical about him after being told about his physical attributes, Willow was trying to get him to understand that the serum would improved that.

"He's small now but that is going to change, it's not about what's on the outside, it's about attitude and character." Willow repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

"I don't care. Look at him, if the wind blew any harder we'd have to tie bricks to his legs so he doesn't float away."

They were standing behind Peggy now, waiting for her to finish introductions. It was only a matter of time before some idiot said something that made her punch them and Willow was not disappointed when it happened a few moments later.

It was then that Colonel Phillips decided to step in and give his speech to motivate the recruits. Willow walked to stand next to Peggy, trying to hold in her laughter when Phillips spotted Steve. He looked back at her with a look of pure annoyance and continued his speech. 

"I don't know how you pulled this off but I admire you for it." Peggy stated.

"Pulled what off, Pegs?" Willow asked nonchalantly, she already knew what Peggy was asking.

"How on earth did you get Erskine to approve Steve?" There it is.

"I merely made a suggestion, the rest was all Erskine's amazing judgement. I knew he would love Steve, he's the most patriotic man I've ever met, respectful, open minded and absolutely adorable. How could Abe not pick him?" 

Peggy rolled her eyes at the woman and looked forward to hear the last of Phillips speech.

As weeks of training went on, Steve wasn't getting any better on the field which made Phillips bitch to Willow about her "shrimp of a boyfriend". Steve also had a little problem with some of the recruits, who were bullying him about his size, he didn't say anything about it, but Willow caught wind of it and put laxatives in their breakfast. He was all together struggling with the training, having almost had two asthma attacks.

She was in the jeep with Peggy who was doing some paper work when Steve pulled the stunt with the flag, Willow was in the front seat sleeping, when she heard the door shut, she woke up confused when she saw Steve in the jeep.

"What's going on?"

"They did the flag thing." Peggy had explained.

Willow looked back at Steve who was grinning and snorted, "How funny did their faces look when you did it?"

"Fucking hilarious." 

The two of them would eat together every chance Willow got, since she had other work to do, but she always tried to make time so he wouldn't feel so lonely there. 

The day of the procedure was the next day and Phillips finally broke, he tried to convince Erskin that Steve was a bad choice, only to eat his words when Steve jumped on the dummy grenade he threw. Of course, this got Willow very angry and she dragged him off of the ground.

"I'm gonna kill you, then I'm gonna tell Bucky, and we'll kill you together." 

That was what Willow told him that night, they were sitting on Steve's shitty excuse of a bed, Steve was trying to hide his face in her neck but, she gently grabbed his face and caressed his cheek.

"Don't do that again, little man. You hear me?" 

"But what if it were real and I hadn't done it? So many people would be been hurt." He still wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Doll, people get hurt everyday, are you gonna jump on some grenades for them to? You have to be smart, instead of jumping on the grenade you should probably run like everyone else or kick it away, something. Pick your battles, Steve." She rubbed his face with her thumb and smiled slightly. "It was pretty funny looking at Phillips' face though, he was so shocked, I thought his eyes were gonna bulge out of his head."

He looked up at her and chuckled, "Really?"

Willow nodded, "Hell yes. He's never gonna complain about you ever again. I guess I should thank you." She moved and kissed him on the lips softly. 

A cough was heard and they looked around to find Erskine smiling at them, "May I talk to Steven?" 

"Of course, Abe." She turned to Steve, "I'm not gonna be able to go with you tomorrow but Peggy's going with you so, have fun, but not too much fun." She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the tent. "Bye, Abe."

"Goodnight Willow."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve had just finished his first performance as Captain America, he felt like a fucking idiot in his tights, he couldn't believe he actually signed up to be a dancing monkey. He signed up to be a soldier not a performer. Steve was in a horrible mood, and in top of all of this he hadn't heard from Willow in almost three weeks. Peggy said she was on some top secret mission and she wouldn't be back for a while, which made Steve even more upset.

He walked back to his dressing room to get out of the ridiculous outfit and maybe scream in his pillow for two hours. He slammed the door to the dressing room and started peeling of the suit, he chucked the helmet on the couch and sat in front of the mirror dropping his head on the vanity and groaned softly.

"You're still shorter than me." 

Steve jerked up and looked toward the corner where the voice came from smiling brightly when he saw Willow leaning against the wall in black pants and an army green shirt. 

This is the first time he's seeing her after the serum, he's no longer colour blind and as she walks to him he can clearly see her beautiful emerald green eyes and raven black hair, which contrasted perfectly against her pale skin. 

"You're at least six foot five, I don't think anyone is taller than you." Steve got up and hugged her tight, tucking his head under her chin like he usually did. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished early, so they sent me to make sure no one kidnapped or killed their investment. That's what they told me. I was so pissed when I found out they turned you into a showgirl. Don't worry, I put snakes in their rooms, so I feel better." Willow sat down in the couch and dragged Steve to straddle her lap, he placed his hands on her shoulders and put his forehead on hers, snorting in amusement.

"I'm not gonna ask where you got snakes from."

"It's a simple conjuring spell," She waved her hand and a sketch pad and drawing pencils appeared, "I brought these for you, I knew you had to be bored out of your mind."

"I still don't believe you're a sorceress." Willow rolled her eyes, she's been getting this since she told him and Bucky and she's tired of trying to prove she's legit to Steve, Bucky on the other hand is utterly fascinated with it, always trying to understand it and she always had fun talking to him about it but Steve was a different story.

"I'm not even going to argue with you, I just came back from killing Nazis and I would rather just lay here with you, or we could do something else. I wanna try out your new body now that I don't have to be gentle." Steve blushed bright red when she squeezed his ass and got off of Willow's lap with the sketch pad in his hands.

"No, not yet, not here. Let me get dressed and we can go to my hotel." 

Willow snapped her fingers and Steve was engulfed in an emerald green light which disappeared as fast as it appeared and he looked down to find himself wearing his change of clothes and his Captain America suit folded neatly in his arms. He looked up at Willow who was grinning innocently.

"What?"

\----

The whole tour was excruciating, Steve died a little inside after every show and Willow did her best to comfort him but after a while gifting him with sketch pads and fucking him to sleep wasn't working anymore. He wanted to be out there fighting the war with the other soldiers not prancing on stage in tights. 

Until he had a show in and army camp, worn out soldiers pelted him with fruit demanding the girls come back out. When he got backstage he took off his helmet and looked around for Willow, he couldn't spot her so he put on his clothes over the Cap suit and went out back with his sketch pad.

"That monkey looks exactly like you." Steve jumped out of his skin when Willow sat next to him. She looked across at him, "Okay, so do you want bad news or worse news first?"

Steve looked confused, "Bad news."

"This is the 107th. These guys just got attacked, some of them got captured and most of them got killed."

Steve frowned, "What's the worse news?"

"Bucky's not here."

\----

Convincing Howard and Peggy to drop them behind enemy lines was far easier than Willow thought it would be. Willow refused to let Steve go by himself for two reasons, he's never been in battle and his fucking shield was made out of plastic. 

Breaking into the HYDRA compound was far too easy, the idiots had all these weapons and yet the two of them just walked through the front door with little to no resistance. 

"Okay, I'll take the top, you take the bottom." Steve had suggested .

"That'll be a first." 

Steve blushed, "Now is not the time. Whistle when you find the soldiers."

Willow snickered and ran off. She bumped into a total of three, now dead, soldiers before she found the cages filled with prisoners.

Cautiously, she walked up and spotted four guards in front of the cages, Willow breathed and conjured up two emerald daggers. She ran out from behind the wall and threw the daggers at the two farthest away from her, the two closer turned when they saw their friends go down, drawing their guns, a little too late, Willow kicked the back of the first's legs and put him in a headlock, snapping his neck before the second could even get his gun out. She conjured another dagger and ducked out of the way of gunfire, kicking the gun out of his hands, she threw the dagger in his throat and watched him drop.

After checking to see if the coast was clear, she collected her daggers and looked for the keys to the cages.

When she finally found them she whistled, signaling Steve from above, who just finished knocking out another guard. She unlocked the cages while Steve asked about Bucky. 

Willow retrieved a gun from one of the dead guards and examined it, it was freaky looking and had glowing blue bullets.

"Will!" She looked up at Steve with a questioning look on her face, "I want you with these guys, get them to safety. I'm going to get Buck."

"Yes, sure." She walked out to the front and lead the way while Steve went in the opposite direction.

"Agent Willow, I've never been more happy to see your beautiful face." 

"That's great." She stopped and looked at the soldiers, "Okay, we're gonna to grab their weapons and steal their vehicles, the tanks everything but most importantly, we're gonna kill these Nazi bitches. Everyone meet up behind the tree line and try not to get killed." She nodded and cocked the gun, "Give them hell boys."


	6. Chapter 6

Willow was at the piano in the tavern playing a tune as requested by the soldiers, who were drinking heavily, making up for lost time. Their journey was tiresome but they were far to riled up to rest. Steve was at the bar talking with Bucky after buying drinks for a certain group of soldiers, trying to recruit them for some team he was putting together.

"I could never get tired of hearing you play." Steve suddenly appeared next to Willow on the bench holding a glass of beer.

"No one would, I'm far too good for anyone to get tired." Willow shrugged and kept playing the upbeat tune.

"I hate giving you compliments." Steve rolled his eyes. "So, do you want to come with me? Follow Captain America into war?"

"Unfortunately, I can't. I have work here to do so I can't join you but, I will help when I can." 

Steve nodded and watched her play for a bit more, and looked across at Bucky who was flirting with one of the nurses. "I'm worried about Buck, he's trying to make me believe he's fine but, I know he's not. When I found him he was disoriented and reciting his name like he was trying not to forget it, and, now he's got this look in his eye and I just know something's wrong but he's not talking to me."

Willow followed his line of sight and continued playing, "I'll talk to him later. Don't worry your pretty head, little man."

"I'm not little any more." 

"To me you are. Which reminds me, Stark wants to see you at 0800 hours."

\----

The following day, Willow made her way to Bucky's tent and walked in, "Knock knock." 

Bucky jumped and scrambled to cover himself along with the nurse that was in his bed. "Willow! Get out."

Willow rolled her eyes and smirked, "If it's something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it." Bucky exhaled and lay back in the bed. "Get dressed darling I need to talk to Bucky."

Willow walked around the tent while the nurse quickly got dressed and ran out while, Bucky got up and put his pants on. She sat down on his lumpy bed and pat the spot next to her gesturing for him to sit.

"What's this about?" 

"Steve is worried about you and I have to make sure you are of sound mind before I let you go off fighting Nazis." She looked him over and took note of how fast the bruise on his face was healing. "Do you know what they did to you?"

Bucky shook his head, "They injected me with something and it's kind of fuzzy after that, I think there was electricity, but I'm not too sure."

Willow nodded and gestured to his head, "May I?"

"Sure." 

She stood in front of him and rest her right hand on his forehead and an emerald glow enveloped his head as images started popping up, memories, some of them looked as if they were fading, like they were being erased. Willow looked around for what she was looking for, clearing up the faded memories and flinching when she felt the bolts of electricity going through Bucky's head, his screams were deafening and he was pleading with the doctor.

Willow stopped the spell and stepped back, "They were trying to erase your memories and they didn't get to finish because Steve came for you. I cleared up the memories so you should be able to remember now." 

Bucky was breathing heavily with tears in his eyes, "I remember." 

"Are you sure you want to join Steve on this mission? He wouldn't be mad that you decided to skip out on this."

Bucky shook his head, "No, he needs me. I'll be fine, I swear."

"Okay, but just in case, I'm gonna put a protection spell on your memories, so that if this happens again I'll be able to get through. This spell is permanent and cannot be broken." 

Bucky nodded his head, "Please, I don't care. What if they get me and take my memories of Steve or you or any of this? I don't want this to happen again."

Willow nodded and her hands lit up with the emerald glow, "Your memories will come to you when I utter the phrase 'fraggle jaggle'."

"What does that mean?" Bucky asked in confusion .

Willow shrugged, "I don't know, it was the first thing that popped in my head."

\----

"I heard Peggy shot at you today. What did you do to piss off Peggy?" Willow had been laying on his bed when he walked into his tent, staring at Steve with her hands folded under her head.

"One of the women kissed me and Peggy saw." Steve walked forward to the bed and sat next to her. Willow sat up quickly and Steve placed his hands on her shoulders, she shook them off.

"I'm not angry at you, I know you would never do that, you love my cock too much, but I'm going to put a snake in her underwear drawer, a poisonous one. Which woman was it?"

Steve scrambled and straddled her hips so she couldn't get up, "I'm not telling you and if you do that mind thing, I'll never blow you again."

Willow froze, "Okay fine, can we have a bit of fun at least? I'm leaving tomorrow and I want to give you something to remember me by."

She ground her hips up into his ass and Steve let out a shaky breath. "Promise you won't kill her and I'll give you anything you want."

Willow narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Is it working?"

"Fine, I shall not touch a hair on her head."

"No, you are not going to touch her anywhere, I know how you like to create loopholes and you can't trick me. You aren't gonna touch her, or get anybody to do it." Steve, the little shit he is, ground his ass down into her and Willow bit her lips to hold back a moan.

"Fine, whatever. You are such an asshole."


	7. Chapter 7

As time passes Willow continued with the missions for the SSR, gathering information on HYDRA and helping out the Howling Commandos. Willow liked the Howlies, they were fun and they knew how to drink, most importantly they never gave a shit that she was a woman and Willow liked that.

Currently, they were heading towards a HYDRA base through the woods and the Howlies were questioning Willow's gun skills or lack thereof, since no one had ever seen her with one.

"I just don't like guns guys, that doesn't mean I don't know how to use one."

"How would we know? We've never seen you use one, for all we know you could be a terrible shot."

Willow stopped in her tracks and pulled a gun from Steve's holster, she aimed one of the trees and pulled the trigger, she turned and did the same to three more trees.

The guys looked at her with a questioning look until suddenly four men dropped out of the top of the trees, dead. Willow turned around and looked at the gaping faces. 

"Still don't believe me?"

It continued like that, Willow occasionally joining Steve and the Howlies or, sometimes she wouldn't and would just read the report when Steve got back. They were efficient in every way and it seemed like they were having a good time doing it.

Willow loved reading the reports, sometimes wishing she could be out there with them, and that feeling multiplied when she read the last report. She felt her eyes sting with tears before she hurried out of the office to find Steve.

She eventually found him and Peggy having a conversation in a bar so she stayed out of sight to let them finish. When Peggy walked out and right pass Willow, she slowly walked up behind Steve and rest both her hands on his broad shoulders. Steve flinched a little, before relaxing and nuzzling his face into her arm.

"Now is no time for tears, little man. We still have a war to fight, and after we win you have all the time in the world to grieve. The longer you sit here, the more likely those Nazi scum win and you didn't put in all this work for that to happen." She stepped in front of him, bending over to look him in the eyes and cupping his face in both her hands. "Dry your eyes Captain, we have Nazis to kill and a war to win."

Steve looked back at her with a new found determination and stood up, "Will you help me, I can't do this without you."

"Of course, little man."

....................................

Willow lead her group of soldiers into the compound killing every Nazi that came their way, rifle gripped tight in her arms as she shot them down.

"Will!" She turned to Steve.

"We've got all the exits covered, everyone one the ground floor is dead on the East wing, I'm not sure about the West, since that was Peggy's team."

"I just ran into Peggy, they have everything under control. I'm trying to find Schmidt."

"The only way to go is up. He probably has a getaway plane or something."

Steve's response was cut off by Willow's shout and suddenly, he was shoved out of the way of a blast. Willow shot the soldier, who was in full armour, several times in the helmet before he dropped. 

Steve watched in horror as Willow dropped into a seated position clutching her bleeding torso, gasping in pain and breathing heavily.

Steve ran to her aid and she shook her head, "I'm fine, this isn't that bad, go get Schmidt."

"Will-"

"I'm not important. Go!"

Steve reluctantly nodded his head, "I love you." And with that he ran off.

"I love you too." Willow whispered to the now empty hallway. She lifted her shirt to look at the wound, it was gaping and blood was gushing while it slowly stitched itself back up. "Stupid fucking space stone. This actually hurts."

Willow struggled to get up and walk the way Steve ran, she limped slowly trying to find anyone. Unfortunately, she bumped into a team of Nazis, who surrounded her, they all pointed their weapons at the woman and told her surrender.

Willow scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Fuck you."

The one behind her kicked her in the back of her knees and made her drop.

"There is nothing you can do, surrender or die."

Willow lowered her head and sat back on her heels, breathing heavily, she removed her hand from her wound, as it stopped bleeding, and looked up at the soldiers giggling. They looked down at her in surprise as her giggling turned into laughter, her green eyes lit up with a mischievous glint as she clenched her fist. A wave of fire enveloped the soldiers as they were incinerated to dust.

"Idiots." Willow stood up and stretched out, lifting her shirt to smooth, scar free pale skin.

"Agent Willow!" She turned around and dropped her shirt.

"Agent Carter." 

"I'm sorry, Steve's gone. He flew the plane into the ice."

Willow nodded, "Everything's on track then."

Peggy's face screwed up in confusion, "What?"

Willow's hands started glowing emerald green, "I'm going to need you to forget about me Pegs."


	8. Chapter 8

Willow woke up to the sound of her phone ringing and groaned, hesitantly picking it up.

"What?"

"Mom, how fast can you get to SHIELD headquarters in New York?" 

"About four hours. Why?" Willow slowly sat up in bed and stretched out, yawning.

"We found Steve." 

Willow rubbed her eyes, "I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and looked over on the other side of the bed to the naked, red head woman, peacefully sleeping.

"Anna?" No reply.

Willow walked over to her side and sat next to her on the edge, gently shaking her, "Babygirl? Anna Banana?"

Anna slowly opened her eyes, "Willy, you know I hate that name." She playfully frowned at Willow, looking up at the woman with her big brown eyes.

Willow pouted and buried her head in Anna's neck, "I'm sorry." After kissing her neck a few times, earning Willow a fit of giggles, she sat up, "Okay, serious time. I have lunch with Cole today, so we have to cut today short, he's having boyfriend trouble."

Anna pouted, "No, you promised we would hang out today. Today is the only day Jake is out of town. "

"I know but it sounded really important, he was crying, you know Cole never cries, so it has to be really bad and I can't let my baby boy go through that now can I?"

"I guess not. Can you at least drop me at home?" Anna got out of bed and stood in front of Willow, who put her arms around her naked waist.

"Course, babydoll. Now get dressed." She spanked Anna on her ass and the small woman squeaked.

\----

"Make sure no one knows you're here, I actually like working here." 

"Oh hi mom, it's so nice to see you mom, how are you today mom. Did I not reach you manners? Where did I go wrong?" She sarcastically drawls.

Cole rolled his eyes at his mother, "Hi, mom. Anyway, use your spell thingy so no one can see you, you'll have the room to yourself." He lead her to the room and they stopped in front of the door.

"For some strange reason I'm sort of nervous." Willow breathed deeply.

"Could you stop being a drama queen and go through the fucking door." Cole answered seriously. Willow nodded her head and opened the door, muttering curses at the boy.

When she walked in the first thing she noticed was the radio playing the game she took Steve to, Willow groaned in annoyance and pulled out her phone to play the Tchaikovsky tune she always played for Steve, and turned off the radio.

The woman turned to Steve and took in his appearance, he hadn't aged a bit, apparently the serum was good for that to. She sat down next to his bed humming along to the tune and pulled off her green leather jacket, resting her boot clad feet on the railing on the bed. Waiting.

Thirty minutes later, Steve opened his eyes and Willow studied him to see if he would freak out like the drama queen he is. Luckily, he did not, Steve got up slowly and looked around the room tensing in surprise when he saw Willow.

"Will?" He asked in confusion, the woman before him looked completely different, yet exactly the same. With both arms covered in strange looking tattoos and her hair, cut short and green in colour.

"Hey, little man. You've been sleeping for a long ass time, I'm almost jealous."

"How long?"

"Like seventy years, good news is, we won the war." She nonchalantly picked at her black nails, like this wasn't such a big deal.

Steve went silent, quietly processing the information in his head, he looked over at her with a frown, "You were shot. How do you still look the same?"

"I'm a sorceress and also awesome, you know this." 

"What more than that? And tell the truth, you haven't aged a day and that gun should have turned you to dust but it barely scratched you." Steve got up from the bed and walked directly in front of Willow, "What are you?"

The door rattled a bit, Willow wiped the smile off her face and huffed, "Okay, fine, I'll tell you eventually but right now there's people outside trying to get in, so how bout I tell you when you get settled in, okay, I'll leave you to it, goodbye Steve."

\----

"We're so close to the completion of our plan, two more years and we will have peace as we know it. So I ask this question, is Captain Rogers going to be a problem for us."

"Of course not Mr. Pierce, I'll be personally watching over Rogers, Sir. I can assure you, he will not be a problem."

"I hope so Agent Willson. For your sake."

"I understand sir. Hail Hydra." Cole hung up the phone and turned to his mother. "How long do I have to work with that scum bag, mom?"

"Just until we have what we need. Your brother is coming in two weeks. Is Fury still considering you for the initiative?" 

They were at a small coffee shop in the bad part of Brooklyn, the coffee was disgusting but they had the best pastries so it was both their favourite. Willow handed him six oatmeal cookies while she took six chocolate chip.

"Yes, they think my power is going to help them save the world." Cole scoffed, "Humans are idiots."

"You have no idea, I've been here five hundred years and it seems like they're getting dumber and dumber, when this whole thing is over, both of us can go realm hopping together. I'm gonna show you everything you're missing."

Cole stole one of his mother's cookies, "I sure hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

"I cannot believe they put you in this shitty apartment. If it didn't cause a nation wide panic, if have taken you with me instead."

Steve tensed when he heard her voice, even with his enhanced hearing he could never hear her coming. He simply turned around to face the woman leaning against his bedroom door frame, in a dark green tank top with all of her tattoos on full display. Steve tried not to gawk at her but it was hard seeing as she got even more beautiful.

"I thought there were agents guarding outside?" Continuing the drawing he was working on in his seat by the window.

Willow scoffed in offense, "You really think some puny human can stop me from getting in here?"

"Aren't you human to?"

"Fuck no. I can't tell you who I am either, at least not yet." Willow lay back in his bed with her arms supporting her head, "So, how are you holding up?"

"Everything I knew I'd gone, all my friends are dead and my girlfriend refuses to tell me the truth. How do you think I'm doing?"

"It's not a lie if I refuse to tell you anything."

"Yes it is."

Willow rolled her eyes and got up to walk over to him, Steve followed her with his eyes until she bent over in front of him, giving him a full view of her breasts, he also saw the tattoos weren't just on her arms but all across her chest and torso, Steve turned especially red when he saw his shield printed on her chest, he looked up into her eyes with a blush on his face.

"Seducing me into forgetting about something isn't gonna work on me anymore, Will. I wanna know what you are."

Willow sighed and stood up, "Fine, I think I can give you a little bit, is that good enough?"

"A little is better than leaving me clueless." Steve set his sketch pad aside, he looked up at her with those blue puppy eyes and she groaned.

"I'm a celestial being, like a god, not a fake god like those Asgardians, the real one. Well, one of them at least."

Steve stopped breathing for a minute, "What the fuck are you doing down here then?"

"A bunch of emotional assholes fucked up the universe, trillions of people died and I have to fix it."

Steve stood up quickly, "Who? Can I help?"

Willow walked back over to the bed and lay down, "I just need you to look pretty, I have everything handled." Steve looked at her and she knew exactly what he was asking, "No, I don't need help, my son and daughter are helping."

Steve turned pale, "You have kids?"

"Yup, they're adopted, I used to be friends with an Asgardian woman, she had two kids and when she died, their dad also was dead, I took them in and brought them down here. They're twins, Mary works for Stark Industries, she is Stark's lab assistant, and Cole works for SHIELD."

"What else should I know?" 

Willow hesitated before quickly answering,"Nothing else. You wanna go out? I know this really nice cafe around here, the coffee is shit but they have nice hot chocolate and pastries."

"There's agents outside." 

Willow scoffed wrapping an arm around his waist and they were both engulfed in an emerald green light.

\----

After the cafe, they stayed there for a while and Willow let him try out a variety of different pastries, much to Steve's delight, she showed him around New York, how much it had changed since the forties. Steve was in awe of it all, fascinated by the technology and everything this new world has to offer. The last place they stopped at was Coney island, where they went on a few rides and they both ate their weight in cotton candy.

"I think if I see cotton candy again, I'm gonna puke." Steve groaned softly, holding his stomach.

They were back at Steve's place where they crashed on the couch and settled in, watching some documentary.

"Told you so."

Steve continued watching until it got to a segment about snakes, he started giggling softly, "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"You used to put snakes in people's stuff when they pissed you off. I remember when you did it to one of the men in the camp, the one who said those really nasty things about you. I was about to defend your honor, when he screamed out like a little girl and ran out of the tent with huge black snake following behind him."

Willow broke down in giggles, "Oh yeah, George. I got that trick from my oldest son, Blueberry loves snakes."

Steve looked across at her, "How many kids do you have?"

"Three. My Blueberry is one thousand years old, he's my only biological child, the rest were adopted, then Mary and Cole. I'm very proud of all of them, even if Blueberry may be a little troubled." 

"Is that his real name?" 

"Of course not, his real name's a secret, that, I can't tell you."

"What can you tell me about him then?"

Willow thought about it for a while, "We have a lot of the same features, and just like me he loves the colour green." 

"That's it?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Trust me you're gonna know him when you see him."


	10. Chapter 10

A week went by and Willow taught Steve even more about the future, the music he had to catch up on, the movies he had to watch, she got him a phone, one SHIELD didn't know about, and she taught him how to text, call and other basic stuff. Steve joined a gym and if he wasn't catching up or with Willow, he went down to that gym to let off some steam.

Exactly like what he was doing now, after a night of bad dreams, Steve punched the bag repeatedly, each hit harder than the last. The dream replaying over and over in his head, until he hit the bag too hard and it flew off the hook and burst, spilling sand everywhere. Steve took a few deep breathes and hooked up another and started over.

"What did that poor bag do to you?" 

Steve turned around at the strange voice and was met with sandy blonde hair, tan skin and a pair of emerald green eyes. He frowned at the strange man standing in the doorway holding, what looked like, a file, he couldn't have been any more than twenty six years old and he was freakishly tall.

"Can I help you?" Steve asked cautiously as the man walked toward him.

"I'm Agent Willson with SHIELD, I'm here to give you a mission, it's urgent and lots of people are gonna die if we wait too long." He replied handing Steve the file.

Steve frowned as he read over the file, spotting something a little too familiar, "The tesseract?"

Agent Willson made a sound, "Humans are like moths, they like to play with the pretty lights even if it means getting killed. Idiots, really. Stark, fished it out of the river when he was looking for you." 

Steve perked up, this agent looked and sounded familiar but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. "Do I know you?"

Agent Willson smiled, dimples popping out, "No you don't, I'm Cole."

"I get it now, you talk exactly like your mother, if you hadn't said 'humans' in such a disgusted tone, I never would have guessed."

Cole smiled and Steve looked back at the file, scanning it and taking a long look at the picture of Loki, he looked exactly like Willow, from the pale skin to the black hair, it was like looking at the male version of Willow and it all clicked, he finally understood what she meant by he'll know it when he sees him, so reluctantly he asked "Who's Loki?"

"He's not from around here. He stole it from a SHIELD base last night and we're trying to get it back. It's an all hands on deck situation." The look Cole gave him made him realize that he didn't have to bullshit the agent and he let out a breath in relief.

Steve sighed and packed his bag to leave, "I'll go get ready then."

"Okay. There's a package for you at your apartment and there will be a car to pick you up in two hours."

\----

After two fights and another God coming to earth, joined by iron man, Loki was apprehended and locked in a glass cell. The God was sweating, dark circles under his eyes and shaking. How he managed to stand up was a miracle. Standing there being interrogated by Fury was unbearable and annoying, which made Loki pull on certain strings to cut the conversation shorter.

When Fury finally left, Loki let out a breath of relief, as he felt a familiar presence and collapsed, arms wrapped around his torso and slowly brought him down and lay his head in their lap. Loki closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into the hands that ran their fingers through his hair.

"You have a fever, Blueberry. How bad was it?" A voice whispered into his ear. Loki relaxed when the temperature of the cell started dropping and his body cooled off.

"It was the worst experience of my life, but the task had been successful, Thanos doesn't have any of the stones, he thinks I'm going to get the tesseract for him."

Willow cradled his face in her hands and let him drift off to sleep, "You did good, my little blueberry." Loki curled into her lap and Willow put up an illusion of Loki pacing the cell, while he fell asleep in her lap.


	11. Chapter 11

Willow kept the illusion up while Loki slept as she walked through the helicarrier in search of his septor. She cloaked herself with magic so no one could see her and explored, her time was limited, seeing that, in a matter of hours, they would be leaving.

She walked out into the deck which was flooded with SHIELD agents typing away at their stations, continuing on her journey to the lab and spotted Jasper Sitwell walking past her.

According to Cole, the agent was a homophobic dick to him and refused to let up on the offensive gay jokes, she knew Cole would never out right say anything but she knew it was getting to him. He had worked so hard to gain confidence after the train wreck that was high school, and Willow wasn't going to make her son's efforts all for nothing, so as payback, she waved her hands and smirked when she heard him scream in pain.

"Ow! What the hell! What was th…" The agent fell to the floor unconscious and a rattle snake slithered out of his jacket and disappeared in a green puff of smoke.

Steve heard the commotion while he was walking toward the lab, he checked it out to see the half dead agent on the floor while the medics are trying to find out what happened, he looked around frantically for Willow, knowing she had something to do with this but coming up short when he couldn't spot her.

Steve got to the lab in time to see Tony messing around with Bruce, which caused an argument, which gave Willow the perfect distraction as she picked the mind stone out of the weapon. Willow kept occasionally glancing at the others in the lab, making sure they weren't paying attention to the weapon, smiling triumphantly when she got out the stone.

Waving her hand, she dumped it into one of her pocket dimensions and grabbed the fake one - which works the same but with a lot less power - and gently placed it in the slot where the other one came from.

Glancing up, she saw Steve leaving the lab and took a second to admire his ass and how wonderfully tight it looked in that suit. She decided to follow him and changed her clothes into SHIELD gear to blend in, dropping the cloaking spell.

"That suit makes me want to bend you over right here right now." Steve stopped dead in his tracks, his scowl turned into a deep blush as he looked to his side and saw Willow biting her lips while staring at his ass.

Steve cleared his throat making her eyes rise from his ass to his eyes, "We don't have time for this, Will."

"We have about one hour before anything nasty happens, we have time for a quickie, little man. What do you say we, find someplace more private?" She whispered seductively.

Steve took a moment before frantically shaking his head and reminding himself about the task, "No, I have something to do."

Willow sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around his waist, dragging her hands downward to cup his ass and give it a squeeze, "Fine."

"How are like this right now anyway? We had sex at least six times yesterday and I'm still sore." 

"So what? I could never get tired of drilling you until you see stars, when this is all finished," she bent down and whispered something into his right ear which made Steve turn bright red as he shuddered.

Willow let him go and disappeared with a wink in a wave of green, while Steve was left in the hallway red faced and his eyes wide.

\----

When she returned to Loki, he was still sleeping in the corner of the cell while his illusion threatened Widow, Willow hadn't meant to make the illusion so aggressive, but it seemed to be working, watching in amusement as Widow thought she had the upper hand, making her think he was after the hulk, Willow let out a little giggle when Widow thanked him and walked out.

"So polite, I almost feel sorry about what happens next." She muttered to herself.

Willow walked toward Loki with three bottles of cold water and a towel, gently nudging him to wake up, it didn't take much for him to wake, as he jumped up in a frenzy.

"Blue, calm down. It's just me, look I got you water."

Loki steadied his breathing and grabbed a bottle, slowly drinking. "Did you get them?"

"Yes, now it's three down and three to go. You did good, Blueberry."

"I do not feel the same."

Willow cradled his face in both her hands and looked him in the eyes, "You did wonderfully, because of you the titan has no stones which gives us more time. We just need to get power, reality and soul."

"What happens next, after the invasion?" Loki grabbed the second bottle of water.

"You go back to Asgard, as much as I hate it, it is necessary. The reality stone somehow ends up trapped in Thor's girlfriend, you are going to bring them to me and after that you can stay with me."

Loki nodded in understanding and finished off the last bottle of water while Willow dried the sweat off his face with the towel.

"Everything's going to be fine, I'll make sure of it. Okay, Blueberry?"

Loki nodded.

"Get ready." 

An explosion shook the cell and Willow held her hand out for him to take, she dropped the illusion and walked through the glass with Loki following.


	12. Chapter 12

The explosion shook the helicarrier violently and Willow turned to Loki, "C'mon, Blueberry." He grabbed her outstretched hand and they walked through the glass of the cell. Loki clung to her as he was still feeling unwell from his trip to earth, she gently set him down and placed her cool hands on his forehead.

"That stone is still affecting my mind and I'm too tired to carry on. I don't think I can go any further, mother." 

Willow nodded at the information and paused to think, "Okay, I can transport both of us, don't worry darling." Willow perked up, "Thor's coming, do you trust me?"

Loki looked up at her sceptical about what she wanted to do, but still nodded his head answering, "Of course I do."

Willow nodded, "Stay here." Getting up to walk away.

Loki watched from the shadows as Thor came barreling through the door at his clone, only to get trapped in the glass cage. He watched from the shadows as coulson snuck up on his mother, only to get his head smashed into the wall and his weapon stolen. He watched as his mother pressed a few buttons and Thor was abruptly thrown from the carrier.

Willow walked back over to him and he questioned, "I thought you weren't supposed to make yourself known?"

"Oops?" She placed Coulson's weapon into one of her pocket dimensions and lifted Loki bridle style. Loki looked down at the agent's limp form.

"Is he dead?" 

Willow merely looked at him and lightly kicked the agent with her steel toed boots, when the agent groaned slightly, she shrugged, "Doesn't look like it."

"What about the septor?"

"I already have it, Blueberry." 

Heavy footsteps could be heard just outside the room and the two of them disappeared in an emerald glow, the last thing seen is Fury's confused look at the two of them as he attempts to shoot her.

\----

Fury walked into the room where Steve and Tony had settled, they were looking over the footage from the holding area where Loki escaped, "It would appear Loki had a friend. How the hell did this woman get on the carrier without anyone noticing?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, sir. It seems like she was in there for awhile." Agent Hill answered, walking into the room seconds after him.

Fury looked at the rooms occupants, "Where's Willson?"

"He got thrown out with the hulk, so did Thor, everyone else is in medical."

Tony replayed the footage over and over, "I can't put my finger on it, she looks familiar. I've seen her somewhere before."

Steve looked away, finding the table very interesting. He was trying to decide if he should say something or not, many agents got hurt in the attack but knowing her and what she was, he knew it was for a purpose and it could have been much worse if she wanted it to be.

Tony looked across at Steve and looked back at the footage and it clicked, "Steve, do you have something to share with the class?"

Steve looked up startled, "What?"

Fury and Hill looked towards Steve with a pointed look, "What's he talking about Captain? You know this woman?"

"Sort of?"

"Bullshit, Rogers. She was your girlfriend in the war, you were together even before the serum, until she died in the last raid. Everyone thought it was this beautiful love story, two lovers dying seconds apart. What's her name again?" 

"Willow." He whispered, looking everywhere but their faces.

"Willow, the giant lady. That's what my dad called her, said she was the biggest, most terrifying person he had ever met. She doesn't look very dead Cap. Did you know she wasn't dead?"

"We've been in contact since I woke up."

"Anything else you want to share? Did you know about this? How does she know Loki? What is she?"

Steve looked around at the stern faces all looking at him and he averted his eyes and sighed, "I didn't know about this attack, I swear. Willow is a god, of sorts, and she said she's here to fix something that leads to trillions of people dying in the future."

"Did she say what caused it?" Tony asked, Steve shook his head and Tony nodded, "You didn't answer the second question. About Loki."

"That doesn't matter, what matters is where they are now. We have to stop the invasion, we are wasting time here." Steve mentioned in hope of changing the subject, this was one thing he promised he would not tell, he didn't understand why but he promised her.

\----

Mary was working on a project for Tony when, her mother appeared in front of her holding a very sick looking Loki. At first, she was startled, but once she realized who it was she got up quickly and walked toward them.

"Short child of mine, can you get over here and help me please." 

The girl cleared the table she was working on and Willow rest Loki on top. They pulled off his armor and looked him over for open wounds, finding only deep, purple bruises and old scars. Willow placed her hands on either side of his torso and let her magic run through his body, healing him and cooling him down simultaneously.

Loki, who had passed out during the trip, skin began getting paler and paler, his breathing deepened until he relaxed. Willow looked up, feeling the portal open, she looked down at her daughter, who was at least two feet shorter than her, and motioned for her to come over.

"Okay, I have to leave, do you think you can handle this?" Mary nodded.

"Yeah, I got this, go." Willow kissed her on her forehead and pulled off her jumper, leaving her in a black t shirt, black jeans and boots.

"Take this, I know you don't like the cold but it would help him a lot, so I'm gonna lower the temperature."

"I don't give a fuck mom, I got this."

"I love you, my tiny child." Willow ran out of the lab and to the living area where she found Tony at the bar.

"Well, hello there."


	13. Chapter 13

"Drink?" Tony asked.

Willow shrugged, "What the heck? Sure." Accepting the glass of whiskey from Tony. "Is this the part where you threaten me? Beg me to stop the invasion? Because I can't, my father would kill me."

"What does your dad have to do with anything? Innocent people are gonna die, does that not matter to you."

"It's all part of an even bigger picture, in six years time, you'll understand. My father needed the Avengers together and the only way to do that is to piss you off."

Tony walked over to Willow and stood right in front of her, looking up. Willow smiled in amusement, "Is this supposed to be threatening, because you are far too small to be threatening."

Tony scoffed, "I am not small."

"Says the guy wearing heels." Tony frowned, "I find it absolutely adorable."

"JARVIS deploy." Tony whispered, into his earpiece.

"Before we start, how is Coulson doing? I think I hit him a bit too hard."

"He just has a mild concussion."

The suit flew at him and attached itself to Tony, and he flew away, not before firing at Willow, to which she merely brushed off and smiled, waving at the man.

Willow finished her drink and got to work, rubbing one of her tattoos and slowly pulling out the septor, laying it where she knew Widow would see it and sat down on the ledge to watch.

The Avengers had just arrived when she felt someone behind her, Willow froze and slowly turned around. When she saw who it was she rolled her eyes and stood up, "Father? What brings you down to this filth, as you like to call it?"

The man in question glared at her with hatred in those blue eyes. "What are you doing child? This is to be Loki's place, you were to remain unseen."

"Loki can barely stand, let alone fight. You needed the Avengers together and they are, in fact, together."

"You favor that boy too much, he did it once before he could do it again."

"I know he could, but I'm not going to put him through this again, he's been through enough."

Her father scoffed, "I knew this was a mistake, sending you back, your heart always gets in the way. You already screwed up when you told him he was a first giant all those years ago. If you change anything else, you know what happens."

Willow's hung her head, "I know, I won't change anything else, I promise."

The man grabbed her face roughly, "You better not." He pushed her back and she fell into the floor, "Get rid of that boyfriend of yours, I sent you here to stop Thanos, not make friends. And I know what you're planning, saving that Bucky friend of yours. If you take him out of there before his time, your precious twins are going to die at my hands, just like the rest of your filthy offspring. Do you understand?"

Willow's eye filled with tears and she nodded, "Yes father." 

"Good." The man disappeared without another word and Willow sat there, tears streaming down her face.

\---- 

When the battle was finished, Loki was up and walking again, thanks to Mary, and Willow had vanished. No one knew where she went and Loki wasn't saying anything in the interrogation, which angered everyone. She was just gone, left without a trace. Not even Steve knew where she went, not until it was time to take Loki back.

Willow popped up in Central park in front of the gods, which made all of the SHIELD agents draw their weapons along with Natasha and Clint. Thor's eyes went wide and a giant smile appeared on his lips.

"Lucifer!" Everyone's faces went slack at the name and Thor pulled the woman into a tight hug, "How have you been? Have you come to see Loki?"

"Yes I have and I'm fine, Thor." She hugged the God and pat his back, letting him go and walking to Loki.

She hugged the god and whispered something into his ear, pulling back to kiss his cheek, "I'll see you soon, Blueberry."

She stepped back and nodded at Thor, he smiled at her taking the tesseract and disappearing with Loki. Upon their departure, Willow looked around to see everyone with their weapons drawn, she saw the look on Steve's face and her heart sunk a little, she scoffed, turning to walk away.

"Hey, stop!" One of the agents shouted, "We're gonna have to take you in."

She laughed loudly, "Fuck off!"


	14. Chapter 14

Willow woke up to something licking her face, with a grunt, she gently pushed it away only for it to return to licking her face moments later, and she slowly cracked her eyes open to find a black bear standing over her. Willow sat up and the bear promptly stopped licking her face and sat down next to her as she yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Willow turned to the bear with a mock angry face and the bear covered its face with its large paws, in shame.

"Winnie, how many times have I told you not to wake me?" The bear in question huffed and dropped its paws, "That's right, twice. Now, what do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

Winnie huffed again and sagged her shoulders which made Willow roll her eyes, "You know I'm not in any danger, if anything, those hikers should be afraid of me, and I can call asleep wherever I feel like." The bear have her a look and got up to walk away.

"Don't give me that look, you sassy ass. I swear I regret teaching you that sometimes." Willow stood up from the forest floor and picked the leaves out of her hair. "Where are these 'dangerous' hikers you wanted to protect me from anyway?"

Winnie growled and looked back at Willow in annoyance, who huffed, "Fine, I'm coming, jeez."

Willow followed the bear for at least a mile, when it stopped and jerked its head in the right direction. Willow looked and spotted two very familiar faces, she smiled and turned around to thank the bear, which had already started walking away.

"Thanks Winnie!" The bear simply nodded its head and continued walking.

\----

"I swear I hate hiking. Ugh, why couldn't mom just go to a beach resort or Disney land or even Vegas like any other rich person who just got dumped?" Mary complained, her and Cole had been hiking for two days, looking for their mother, who just decided to disappear one day almost five months ago.

"You know her, this is just like that time when that red head she was dating for two months tried to kill her, Kimberly, I think. At least we didn't have to walk through ten inches of snow in a blizzard this time."

They crossed a stream and Cole held his sister's hand to make sure she didn't fall, again. Mary was known to be very clumsy, Willow had no idea where she got it from, and always found it utterly adorable. The girl's only strength was tech, which is why she was a mechanical engineer.

Mary huffed, "Yes, it's better this time, but I would prefer not to be exercising. I'm so tired and my legs hurt, we should talk to her about these little expeditions. Maybe she could carry her phone next time, so we don't have to come up here to check on her."

Cole looked back at his sister in pity, the tiny girl looked like she was minutes away from dropping, he sighed and took his backpack off, squating down in front of her, "Get on, lazy. We're both Asgardians, I don't understand how you're so tired all the time."

"You got all the athletic genes and I got all the smart ones." 

Cole stopped, "Did you just call me stupid? The man who so graciously offered to carry you, while we search for our depressed mother?"

Mary gripped his shoulders tighter, "I said what I said. If you had any sort of working brain cells you would know that Brock is a total dickhead."

Cole shrugged and continued walking, "I know but he's an absolute monster in bed and he makes the best pancakes. Besides, it's not like we're dating or anything, it's just sex."

"That's exactly what you said about your little Spanish friend and you came home crying your eyes out when he left, it's never just sex."

"Marcus was different." Cole mumbled under his breath.

"You keep telling yourself that, just know that if anything happens, I will kill him for you, if you want me to."

"Thanks sis."

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes and before any of them had time to react, someone burst through and latched onto them. Mary squealed in surprise and fell off of Coles back if not for large hands catching her, she would have hit the ground hard. Mary looked up at the person who caught her and groaned.

"Mom, you scared the shit out of us."

Cole scoffed, "Speak for yourself sis."

"My babies came to visit me how wonderful." Willow squeezed Mary - who was still in her arms bridle style - a little but didn't put her in her feet, to which Mary was not objecting to as she adjusted herself in Willow's arms slightly, curling up against the soft black jumper.

"Mom, I know that Steve dumped you but could you please stop going of the grid every time stuff like this happens, Mary almost had an asthma attack." 

"Steve did not dump me, it was mutual, very mutual actually." Cole raised his eyebrow in disbelief and Willow caved, "Okay fine, he did dump me. I don't understand, it's okay when I ram his ass, or we commit treason together or even that one time we had a three some with Bucky, but as soon as he finds out his girlfriend is actually the devil, his cute little Catholic ass can't handle it. I don't get it. What if he never lets me fuck him again? I don't think I could handle that. He has the softest, most delicious, peachy ass I've ever had the pleasure of seeing and eating, and now, I can't even touch it again."

The twins grimaced at the graphic detail of their mother's sex life and cut her off before she could continue.

"Okay, let's change the subject, have you heard from Loki?"

Willow held Mary tighter and sat down on the forest floor with her in her lap, "Yes, he's under house arrest since he was under mind control but he can't leave Asgard due to him trying to destroy the frost giants and all that at least he's not in prison this time."

They both hummed, and Cole asked, "What have you been doing up here for five weeks anyway?"

"I built myself a house and I made friends with the forest animals, my favorite is this black bear named Winnie, but she has a bit of an attitude."

"You mean you stole somebody's house and put it in the middle of the forest?"

Willow shrugged, "Same difference." She got up and put Mary on her back instead, "Come along my little duckies." 

They walked along a trail for two miles, coming up on a giant iron gate. Willow opened the gate and walked in with Cole following.

Cherry blossom trees lined the driveway on both sides as the flowers littered the paved driveway, smaller plants sprouting from the grass, which was so green the twins suspected a bit of magic had something to do with it. As they neared they came to the realization that the 'house' was a mansion, a brick mansion, covered in vines, a large water fountain at the front, surrounded by rose bushes.

"Mom, your definition of house needs to be adjusted a little bit." 

"Who cares? I only did it cause it would be funny, someone coming home to find out their house had been stolen. Imagine their faces." Willow giggled.

Cole rolled his eyes, "To think, everyone is terrified of you and stealing a mansion is the best thing you could think of to be funny."

Willow gaped at him, "I am the queen of pranks." 

Mary jumped off of her mother's back with a huff, "Putting poisonous snakes in people's stuff is starting to get old mom."

"What about that time I made everyone think I was dead? That was awesome, I had everyone fooled. They wrote stories about me."

Mary snorted and walked inside with the others following. The inside of the mansion was rustic and cozy and dark. The drapes were black, the walls were olive green and had black marble floors.

"Take your shoes off please."

They did as they were told and followed the woman into what looked like the living room, which was also very dark. The same black curtains, the same black marble floor, the same olive green walls, the couches were black the bookcase was black and so was the coffee table.

"Is everything black?"

"Your rooms are clean, you get to chose what colour you want for it, as long as it goes back with the theme of the place."

Mary looked around, "What exactly is the theme, goth heaven?"

"I don't have to take this from you, off you go, find your rooms by yourself and try not to get lost. I'm going to the kitchen to get wine drunk."


	15. Chapter 15

"I didn't send you back so you could waste time lounging in this hideous couch, looking at ugly stones, Lucifer." 

Willow rolled her tongue in her mouth and pushed the newly collected stone into her arm to line up with the other four. "Hello father, so nice to see you again." Sarcasm rolling off her tongue, "What do you mean? I'm working at my own pace, I have at least five years to work with. If everything went my way, I would be done by now but you don't want me to kill your precious Mad Titan yet."

The man sat down in the couch opposite Willow, pristine white and blue suit on as usual, the symbol of his 'purity', Willow rolled her eyes at his annoyed look when she brought up Thanos.

"Besides, I just came back getting the reality stone from those elf people, a stupid bunch really, so dramatic. I don't understand why you like them." Willow sat back into the couch and kicked her feet up on the coffee table.

"They used to be a powerful race but they've become pathetic, wanting the world in darkness, all that power and they want to get rid of the light. Thanos has more ambition, and I admire him for it but I can't have him kill half of my entertainment, I almost died of boredom last time."

"The only reason you want me to fix everything is because you were bored? Why am I not surprised? You cast me out once because I thought you were treating the humans like shit, which you were, and then brought me back since you didn't know how to control them." 

The man grunted, "Can I have a drink, Lucifer? I'm feeling parched."

Willow snapped her fingers and a glass of water appeared in his hands.

"This is why you're my favorite." He looked almost sincere, she vowed she wouldn't fall for his act anymore. He had let her down more than once, she trusted him after he uttered those six words, every time, and every time he would stab her in the back or somewhere else when he got what he wanted.

Willow scoffed,"You killed most of my kids, threw me out when I fucked Eve, you called me filthy on more than one occasion, made everyone think I was evil, tried to kill me when I got Farbauti pregnant and you've killed most of my lovers. How do you threat your least favorite?" She asked in utter confusion, she couldn't understand how much worse he or anyone could get.

The man rolled his eyes, "Please, I haven't been that bad, stop exaggerating. I only killed six of your kids and that was because you refused to listen to me. The rest died of natural causes," He took a sip of the water, "and you are my favorite, the other angels have never stepped foot anywhere but home, some tried to go exploring, but I turned them into toads. None of them can have kids or lovers, you have it best out of all of them really."

"What's the point of this conversation father?" Willow picked at her polished nails, with a nervous look on her face, she knew he was up to something.

"Where are your little abominations?"

"Cole is on a mission and Mary is at work. Why? Thought you didn't associate with filth."

"I'm merely curious. Can't I be curious?" He had a strange look on his face, like he was going over plans in his head.

"Not with that look on your face. Last time you looked like that I ended up planning a funeral." She eyed him with suspicion. "I'm not gonna be planning a funeral, am I?" 

He watched her for a moment as she chewed her bottom lip before changing the subject, "I just dropped by to see how everything was going. What exactly will switching out the real stones do anyway?"

"Each stone works how the real one works but, once you put them together, the power of the stones will back fire on user and turn them into their worse fear. For example, if you were to use it you would turn into a human. Since I created the fake stones, it wouldn't work the same way on me, same as all of my spells and enchantments, I am the only one who would not be affected."

The man went over this in his head, he looked fairly disappointed but he tried to mask it, "Does that mean with the gauntlet, you would be more powerful than me?"

Willow sighed heavily, "Of course that's what you're worried about. No it would not, I crafted the stones from fractions of my power and manipulated them to do what I wanted them to, if I used the gauntlet my power would just return to me. Do not mistake this for me being weak, I still have the real stones on me."

He nodded, "Well that was all I needed to know, I'll be seeing you." He snapped his fingers and vanished in a white glow.

Willow rolled her eyes and scoffed, "And you call me a drama queen."


	16. Chapter 16

"That stealth suit makes your ass look so good." Willow hummed from the dark corner of Steve's bedroom, said man jumped, almost falling in the process.

"Why do you always do that? And why can't I ever hear you? I almost had a heart attack, Willow." Steve switched on the light, taking deep breaths to calm down.

Willow chuckled, moving from the floor to lay on Steve's bed, "Little man, you should know you will never hear me, I've been doing this for millions of years, I invented stealth mode and I do what I want." 

She was wearing a pink tank top and blue shorts, her hair had grown out since the last time he saw her and it was wild, as if she had just awakened from a very long nap, her eyes were puffy and red like she was crying. Steve stood by the door, watching her, it looked like she added a few new tattoos to her already vast collection, five colourful stones lined up on her left forearm.

"I haven't seen you in almost two years Will, where the hell have you been?" Steve walked over to where she was laying on the bed.

"You know, running hell, making sure my demons don't get out and eat you all. Shit like that."

"Quit it. Really, what have you been doing? Where have you been?"

Willow turned on her side away from Steve, "I ran away before you could dump me." 

He frowned, "Why would I do that?"

"I'm the devil, Lucifer, satan, you know. I saw your face when Thor called my real name."

Steve rolled his eyes and climbed on top of the bed to face her, "I don't give a shit about that, I was slightly disappointed that you didn't tell me the truth, but I don't care if you're satan or whatever, you've never given me any reason to hate you. I was also a little surprised, given your reputation, I kinda thought you would've been a hideous man with like red skin and horns with a tail, not the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life."

Willow had tears streaming down her face, "Really?"

"Yes really." Steve held her face and wiped the tears running down her face, "Why the name Willow?"

Willow blushed slightly,"I lost my virginity under a Willow tree, it's a reminder of the best day of my life."

Steve continued to cradle her head as he pulled himself closer to her face and looked right into her eyes, "Could you tell me about it?"

Willow's face lit up and she nodded rapidly, "Okay, so I had just been thrown out of my home, because I asked too many questions and my dad didn't like that, and I landed in this garden, there were a animals everywhere, trees, flowers, you know, shit you would find in a garden. I was just laying there, I had never stepped foot out of my home before and I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do, and this gorgeous naked woman came out of nowhere and helped me. I spent about three months with her and her dick of a husband, he didn't like me very much and I don't know why. Anyway, her and I were great friends, my heart would swell every time I saw her, our favourite place to go was under this giant Willow tree, where we would talk for hours. One day, everything was going how it usually went, we sat, we talked, we laughed, and then out of the blue, she kissed me."

"I was terrified because I knew it was forbidden, my dad would kill me if he ever found I did anything with his creation, especially since she was already married, but I didn't want her to stop either. She tasted so good, like the peaches she loved so much, she was warm and soft and I decided that I would take what ever punishment my dad gave me because anything was worth it if I got to do this with her, since I had never done anything like that before I had no idea what I was doing, she didn't either but we worked through it, which made it the best night of my life."

"The day after, my dad dragged me back home, and kicked her out and her husband followed her, the twat didn't even know what had happened. That was also the day I realized that my dad wasn't powerful enough to kill me so I could do whatever the fuck I wanted. Over time, dad got really sick of me screwing everything up and threw me out permanently onto this frozen wasteland where the frost giants lived, I met this woman who was married to the king and he never paid her any kind of attention, I didn't understand why because she was amazing, I think you can guess what happened after that."

Steve looked a bit stunned and he blinked slowly, "You were the forbidden fruit that got Adam and Eve kicked out? Why am I not surprised?"

"Best day ever." Willow smiled brightly and Steve kissed her nose.


	17. Chapter 17

Sunlight was peaking through the curtains, giving Willow a heavenly glow as she slept, Steve was sitting at the edge of the bed, sketch pad in hand, drawing her. After she turned up last night, the two lay side by side talking for hours until she fell asleep him following shortly after. 

Steve continued his drawing, trying to make it as perfect as possible, which he sometimes struggled with since she was so perfect. She changed so much since the forties and for the better, the tattoos gave her even more of an edge than she previously had making her look as intimidating as she pretended to be.

Steve never bought her act, she always tried to be the scariest person in the room, to look like this badass, but she wasn't as strong as she pretended to be and it seem only a select few saw this to.

"Are you watching me sleep? Cause that's fucking creepy." Willow peeked her eyes open and sat up in the bed to face Steve, "I find it amazing that I could be gone so long and we could just, get back into old habits this easily. Even though I'm kinda bummed out we didn't fuck."

Steve shrugged and put his sketch pad aside, "You still have to explain to me what you were doing for a year a half."

Willow wrung her face up, "Fine, I was collecting rocks."

"What? What do rocks have to do with anything?"

"They have everything to do with the incident I told you about, I only have one to go but that requires sacrifice so I'm gonna wait till scrotum face gets here and take it."

"Who?"

Willow waved him off, "You don't wanna know." She got up off the bed and stretched, "Can we get breakfast, I'm starving."

"Can't, I'm going for a jog in a couple minutes, you're welcome to join." Steve got dressed in his jogging attire.

Willow grimaced at the thought of exercise, "I'd rather drink battery acid."

He snorted, "Well, if you need me call. I may have a mission today, I don't know yet, if I'm not back in a few hours I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Make yourself at home."

"Sure, have fun beating up French pirates." She curled back up in bed and Steve paused at the door.

"That sounded oddly specific."

"You forget, I know everything. Another thing, don't let Nat distract you it could lead to...explosive consequences. Have fun jogging, I heard it's a great way to meet new people."

"I've been jogging since I moved here and I haven't met anyone while I was jogging."

"Expect the unexpected, little man."

\----

Willow was back at her mansion a few days later, sitting by the pool with her feet in the water. She knows she promised Steve to stay but if she was anywhere near the HYDRA incident, her dad would do something very bad to her or her kids, going to see Steve had been risky enough but she had to see him at least once. 

She knew what was happening, the helicarriers destroying each other and the building collapsing. She knew what Steve was going through having to fight his best friend and it was killing her that she couldn't help.

"I thought I told you to stop seeing the human." The voice startled Willow and she turned around to be greeted with the glare of the father.

"I did stop seeing him."

"You were at his apartment a few days ago, how is that not seeing him? You think my threats are empty child, I may not be able to harm you but you have people I can hurt. You are my favorite, but you disobeyed my orders and you must be punished."

The scenery changed from the pool to just outside of the collapsing building. Willow looked around confused, "What is this?"

Her father grabbed her by the throat from behind and made her look to the entrance of the building, "Ever since your little rendezvous the other day a thought occurred to me, 'what if little Mary and Cole got trapped?' I lured her to the building telling her Cole needed her, you raised two beautiful people, sorry it had to come to this."

Willow jerked violently,"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" Her father just held her tighter, she saw two people running to the doors as the building was collapsing, when she saw who they were everything clicked on her head and Willow struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong, and he was blocking her powers from working. 

"Say goodbye, Lucifer."

Tears streaked down her face as she shouted and struggled, fighting to get out of his grip. Cole and Mary were seconds away from the door when the building collapsed on top of them and Willow let out a loud cry.

Her father threw her to the ground, roughly, and straightened out his jacket, "When I give you orders I expect them to be carried out, you are not to be distracted by that human again, or else." With that, disappeared and she quickly got up from the ground and ran to the rubble. 

It took all of three minutes to find find them, Cole had a rod of metal going straight through his chest and Mary was crushed under fallen debris. Willow dropped to her knees and breathed deeply before breaking down, crying.

\----

The soldier dragged Steve to the shore but stopped when he noticed a sharply dressed woman standing a few feet in front of him, she looked harmless but he was taught better. She gestured for him to continue and placed her hands at her sides to show she didn't have any weapons.

He continued dragging Steve and dropped him on the shore, right in front of the lady.

She smiled which was clearly fake, "Come with me James."

He watched her skeptically, she may look harmless but experience told him otherwise, strangely enough, he felt drawn to her like he should trust her so he nodded.

She started walking and he followed, leaving Steve by himself. "Don't worry about Steve, he's going to be just fine."


	18. Chapter 18

The soldier and Willow walked up the driveway to her stolen mansion, while Willow seemed stoic, the soldier was looking around the brightly coloured garden for potential getaways just in case he needed to, it was by pure instinct since he was getting the impression that he would be safe here and HYDRA couldn't get him here even if they tried. His thoughts were voiced by Willow soon after, when she noticed him looking around in suspicion.

"They couldn't get in here if they had the world's most powerful magician, this area is not visible to outsiders, only animals, me and now you can get in here. No one's gonna get you here, you can relax."

"Do we know each other?" Her asked, finally relaxing.

Willow smiled, "Course we do. We were friends back in the forties when I was dating Steve."

"Steve was the guy I just pulled out of the river?" 

"Yes."

"If you're dating why did you help me instead? He was in worse shape."

Willow rolled her tongue in her mouth, "I knew he would be fine, just like I knew exactly where to find you."

They finally made it to the mansion and she walked in with him following. When the soldier saw the dark decor, he relaxed even more, looking almost comfortable if not for his broken arm. Willow noted how he was cradling his arm and sighed.

"Take off your shirt." 

\----

After the soldier was patched up, Willow drew him a bath and helped him wash up. 

"Do you want a haircut? I doubt you want all this flying in your face all the time."

The soldier nodded and Willow got to work, minutes went by, only the sound of the scissors cutting, when she realized something, "What would you like me to call you? I don't think Soldier is gonna cut it, I used to call you Jamie but I doubt you'd like that." 

"Steve said my name was James."

"That's fine, James." Willow finished up and brushed the hairs from his neck, she cut it something like how it was back before the war only it was slightly longer. The slight change made James look completely different, which was proven when he looked in the mirror and was shocked at his reflection.

Willow cracked a sad smile and handed him some clothes, "Put these on and I'll show you around the house."

"I think this place is to big to be a house." James whispered.

Willow rolled her eyes and stepped outside, she was alone for the first time since she got back and realized she wasn't as fine as she thought. She breathed heavily holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You're a big girl, not a baby, act like it Luci." She could almost here her father in the back of her head saying her emotions are pathetic. She shook her head and butt it into the wall repeatedly.

Moments later James walked out of the bathroom and Willow straightened herself out.

\---- 

"And this is where I give them the ole fraggle jaggle." Willow was looking for way to work that phrase into the conversation for an hour and the idea hit her when she showed him the music room - it was just a grand piano in the middle of a very spacious, surprisingly bright room.

James froze for a second, letting Willow know it worked, the spell would take time, obviously but it worked none the less. James should start getting his memories when he goes to sleep.

"You play?" 

"It's how we met, I was playing the piano at a club and Steve got into a fight. You thought I was a guy."

"Sorry?"

Willow waved him off, "Don't be, it happens everyday. Let's show you your room now." They walked out of the music room and Willow proceeded to explain her set up, "There are rooms on the East wing and the West wing. The East wing is for guest and the West is for residents, since you're gonna be staying here for a while your room is on the West, right next to mine. That way, if you need me you can just call. Don't worry about waking me up, I only sleep on the weekends."

She pushed open a door, prompting him to walk in, the room was huge, painted crimson red and the furniture dark brown with black bed sheets and drapes. The room itself looked vintage, the rug was soft, two couches with throw cushions and a blanket draped across the back. James looked around the room in awe, it was perfect.

"You also have your own bathroom, it has everything you need, the closet has clothes and shoes, all your size.

"You were prepared for this?"

"No, I was observing you during the tour of the house, I noticed all the stuff you felt comfortable with so I remodeled the room and magicked got you some clothes."

"This is perfect. Thank you."

\----

Steve was back at his place, mentally exhausted but determined to find find his friend even though he had no idea where to start. He didn't even notice the figure sitting on the kitchen island eating a bowl of M&M's.

"You don't have to worry your pretty little head about Bucky." Steve's heart almost jumped out of his chest as he cursed himself for being startled by her again.

"God dammit, Will. Wait, what?" 

"I picked him up, he's at my house and he's safe."

Steve let out a breath of relief, "I heard about the twins, I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal, shit happens, it's not the first time I've lost a kid, wouldn't be the last either. The only upside to this is I get more powerful the more my heart is broken. Which is fucking idiotic. Thanks dad." Sarcasm was dripping from her words and she continued eating the candy.

Steve frowned in confusion, "How many times has this happened?"

"Let's just say, when I started I couldn't move a piece of paper, I had to rely on my 'silver tongue' to survive my brothers and sisters. Hundreds of dead kids and betrayals later and I could kill the world." Willow cleared her throat, "That got depressing, I just came to tell you about Bucky. If you need me, call."

"Wait." Steve tried but he was too late she was already gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Willow stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought, when Bucky shifted his head in her lap. She ran her hand through his short hair as he slowly woke up and gently rubbed his chest. they've been sleeping like this since Bucky started living here a few months ago, he would wake up screaming, as nightmares plagued his dreams and after the second night of that happening, Bucky woke up in a daze and tried to cut the mental arm off and she found him bleeding out on the kitchen floor, Willow decided it would be best if she stayed and watched him while he slept. Since then, Bucky has had very few nightmares.

Bucky cracked his eyes open and yawned,"What time is it?"

"Six fifteen, you slept for six hours." As Bucky lifted his head from her lap, Willow stood up from the couch where they fell asleep after watching The Great British Bake Off - for some reason Bucky loved that show - and stretched out."We're going into town today, remember."

Willow also decided that him being cooped up inside all day long would be bad for his condition so every Sunday they go into the city and walk around for a few hours. So far, it's been great, introducing Bucky to new things at first he didn't like the idea very much, worried that he may hurt someone but he still went along anyway, until they discovered a bakery. It was owned by a lovely old lady who was utterly infatuated with Bucky, every time she saw him, she would give him a giant hug and squeeze his cheeks. Willow always enjoyed watching Bucky blush like a schoolgirl, plus they got free pastries, of course Bucky insisted they pay but Marla was a stubborn old lady.

"How could I forget?" he replied sardonically and rolled his eyes, he got up off the couch and headed straight for the kitchen.

\----

They strolled down the street at a leisurely pace, munching on cream puffs courtesy of Marla. 

"For what she lacks in taste in men, she surely makes up for it in baking, fuck this is good." Willow finished off her puffs and threw the bag in a garbage can. She turned to see Bucky giving her and offended look and she shrugged her shoulders,"What?"

"Are you trying to say that I'm not a catch?" Bucky crossed his arms across his chest, trying to look somewhat intimidating but coming across more like an angry kitten.

Willow put her hands in her jacket pockets and smiled,"I said what I said, kitten." 

Bucky's scowl deepened,"Stop calling me that."

She laughed and grabbed his had and they continued walking down the street hand in hand,"So, Steve is still hounding me to see you. When are you finally going to say yes?"

"You know I can't, I tried to kill him."

Willow rolled her eyes at him,"He doesn't care about that, he just wants to make sure you're okay. Besides, it's not like you knew, and I know that doesn't put your mind at ease, but he wont stop calling and it's getting really annoying."

"I'm not ready." 

"That's fine." As they walked down the street, Willow spotted an antique shop further down and she nudged his hand,"Let's go in there."

The bell over the door jingled as they walked in and the clerk's head popped up from behind the counter,"Morning gentlemen, can I help you?"

Willow rolled her eyes,"No, we're just looking around. Thanks though." The clerk spluttered when he realized his mistake and apologized profusely, but she waved him off,"It's fine."

They looked around the shop, picking at random items. "Are you still going to that party at Stark's tonight?"

"Yes, why?" Willow wasn't paying him much attention as she had been looking at an old Chinese vase, she was thinking of getting.

"Think this would go with your outfit?" Willow turned around and saw what he was referring to and her eyes widened, she gently put down the vase and examined the item in his hands.

"I'm definitely, getting this."

\----

The party at the tower was just like every one of Tony's parties he's ever attended, Steve was at the bar waiting on Willow to arrive. Talking the team into inviting the actual devil to the party was quiet taxing, everyone except Thor thought it was a bad idea, that she would do something nefarious and wicked - which was fucking ridiculous to Steve because they were talking about the same Willow who cried when they where watching Up two weeks ago - but in the end after some convincing from Thor and Steve swearing she wouldn't cause any trouble, they agreed.

Steve spotted her as soon as she walked through the elevators in a three piece green and black Gucci suit - Steve learned the devil doesn't wear Prada the hard way - her hair was cut short again and slicked back, but, as beautiful as she looked, what caught his eye, was the gold and black cane she had in her hand. 

"Hey, what's a guy like you doing in place like this?"

Steve rolled his eyes and kissed her on the lips,"Hey. What's with the cane?"

"Oh, this old thing? I bought it today, shop keeper was too stupid to know it's worth, idiot sold it to me for five thousand dollars."

Steve choked on his beer,"You bought that thing for five thousand dollars?"

"Don't look at me like that, it's worth millions."

Steve's face paled even further and was cut off by Sam,"Hey Will? I haven't seen you in weeks girl. How you been?"

"Sammy, all is well as usual."

Steve cleared his throat,"How many millions is that stupid thing worth, Will?"

Sam looked confused and intrigued at the same time,"What's he talking about?"

"My cane, it's worth three hundred and twenty million dollars." Two stunned faces looked back at her,"This is two thousand years old, it was made for an insanely rich king. He came home from battle with an injury that would leave him limping for the rest of his life, so his wife and son got this made for him."

"That's not exactly telling us why it's so expensive, Will."

She rolled her eyes,"I was getting to that part, the stem made from, black diamond and pure gold, and the head, was made from a stone forged by the fire of a dragon and pure vibranium. The Queen paid two thousand gold coins for this."

"How exactly do you know all this?" Steve leaned against the bar, while Sam still seemed to be wrapping his head around the information.

"Cause I made it and when the king died, I stole it and sold it to a merchant for three thousand gold coins." Steve gave Willow a look of sheer disappointment and she shrugged him off,"So how's the loft?"

"I've been living there for a few months and I'm still finding weird shit, last week, I made the mistake of looking in the crawl space and I found a pair of grey wings stuffed in there, what the hell?"

"So that's where they were?"

\----

After the party, the Avengers and Willow were sat in the living room, Will was nursing and glass of whiskey while everyone conversed. The two assassins were giving her wary looks all night, after a talk, Tony and Bruce warmed up to her and Maria didn't give a shit, so she didn't expect anyone to talk to her about anything, until she was proven wrong when Tony asked a question.

"So, we never found out what you relationship is with Loki and neither Thor or Cap would budge, so...?"

Willow downed the entire glass and rest it on the table next to Thor's hammer,"I'm his mother."

The room became silent and Tony cleared his throat,"Care to explain?"

Willow rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time tonight,"I had sex with his mother and out a baby in her. Obviously." The room was still eerily quiet and everyone was looking at her for an explanation, she sighed,"I have a cock."

They all moved their eyes from her to Steve, the man blushed and looked at the floor.

Thor laughed loudly,"Tell them the story, please." He excitedly looked at his friends,"I love this story."

Willow smiled at him,"Okay. When I met his mother, Farbauti, she was married to the frost giant king, Laufey. He was the worst husband ever, never paid her any attention, when time for sex came, he never let her finish, he used to beat her and made her have sex with all his important guest, which is how I met her. I was pretending to be royalty and he just handed her over like it was nothing. She was slightly smaller than the other giants and the most beautiful blue person I've ever seen. I let her sleep in my room after what she told me and I vowed never to touch her, unless she wanted me to. 

"After spending two more days in that place, I saw him beating her, it was brutal, he just left her there on the floor bloody and bruised, so I took her far away from there. We spent two years together before she told me she was pregnant - Yes I can get people pregnant Tony - she was excited because it was her first one, so as the months passed she grew more and more excited to have this child, and she died giving birth, her body couldn't handle it. I got angry and manipulated Laufey into doing something which started the war with the Asgardians. The frost giants were obliterated, everything was fine, until my cock of a father stole Loki and gave him the Odin. I'm glad he did that because I'm a horrible role model and he would have turned out really bad."

Thor frowned in confusion,"I've never heard that version before, what happened to the raging battles and the dragons?"

"You were twelve, I had to tell you the PG version or Frigga would have killed me."

"You are far more powerful than mother, why would you be worried about what she thought?"

"It's not about power Thor, I liked her so to go against her wishes and seeing that look of disappointment on her face was far scarier than her actually killing me." Willow sat up,"Enough about me, let's change the subject. Has anyone ever tried lifting Thor's hammer?"

That seemed to get everyone to forget about her, as they went into a brief debate about the physics of it, only to be proven wrong when none of them could lift it. "This is truly pathetic guys, I thought at least one of you could lift it, turns out i was wrong."

Clint scoffed,"Like you could do it, if none of us can lift it you definitely can't, you know? Cause you're the devil."

Willow got silent, Thor and Steve went to defend her, but Willow stopped them and wordlessly got up,"You're right, I am the devil, the worst of the worst, I am the truest evil there is, I have no redeeming qualities at all," she grabbed the handle and picked it up,"it's lighter than I anticipated." She said in a calm voice, everyone beside Thor and Steve had their eyes as wide as possible and she snorted,"I was going to help with your robot problem, but, you hurt my feelings."

"Wait what?" 

Willow disappeared with a green glow and a grin on her face,"Fuck you."


	20. Chapter 20

"You amaze me every time I come to of your plays, this is absolutely marvelous." Willow sipped on the third Asgardian wine she was offered as she watched one of Loki's plays. "This is much better than the shit they play on earth, you should be very proud."

'Odin' beamed,"It was you who introduced me to the theater mother, it is also partially your fault as I have become obsessed."

Willow smiled at the memory, she remembered taking Loki to one of the Broadway shows and him watching on in child like wonder. That day, he didn't even want to go, saying humans could never do anything smart enough to please him. How wrong he was. He spent two more months with her before going back to Asgard and in those two months, she introduced him to various actors and shows.

"What I want to know is, how the hell did you get Matt Damon and Luke Hemsworth up here?" It was all the buzz everywhere, the two actors ad gone missing and the cops didn't even know where to start looking. 

'Odin' looked across at her with a shit eating grin and shushed her,"I'm trying to watch the play mother."

Willow smiled and turned to watch the battle scene,"I am very proud of you Blueberry."

\----

Back from Asgard, Willow was taking the scenic walk through the forest to her house, she stopped by to see how Winnie was doing now that she had cubs, they were absolutely adorable. She was making her way along the lake, watching bear cubs frolic in the water, when she heard a gunshot ring through the forest. The bears ran away and Willow stood up and made her way to the sound.

Finally making it, she growled at what she saw, five hunters surrounding a whimpering black wolf and she decided to now was the time to make herself known.

"This forest is off limits to hunters." She leaned against a tree, trying her best to look nonchalant,"You lot are trespassing."

One of the hunters spoke up,"What, it not like you own the place or something." 

"Americans." Willow turned up her nose,"In fact I do own the place, this entire forest belongs to me." One of them, a smart one, apologized and tried to get the others to leave with him only to be shut down by his friends. Willow tilted her head,"You should listen to your friend, he seems to be the smart one here. Leave now before you regret it."

The first one cockily stepped forward,"We aint leavin' here without our kill."

"Do not make this anymore difficult than it has to be, I promise it will do you no good."

"Guys come on, let's just leave."

"Shut up John." The other three walked forward with the mouthy one, with there rifles raised,"I wanna know who this bitch thinks she is, I don't care what you own, I'm taking my wolf and maybe I'll get lucky and get a bear on our way back, and you aint gonna do a damn thing about it Missy."

Willow pushed up off the tree, she needed to end this now or the wolf would die soon,"I've had enough of this." She appeared in front of the leader and ripped his heart out, the others watched frozen in horror, she raised her bloody hand,"Last chance to get out." 

The three of them all unloaded their rifle into her and the bullets merely bounced off her skin and she disappeared in a puff of green fog, they all looked around wildly, shooting at the slightest rustle of trees. Willow appeared behind two of them and stuck her hands in both their chests, when they dropped the third spun around in horror, raising his gun, but before he could even get on shot off, Willow snapped his neck. 

She breathed out and looked down at herself, groaning when she saw the blood and bullet holes in her suit,"Aw man, this is Gucci." She turned around to face John and waved him off,"What are you still doing here, go home son." He wasted no time running out of there and she snorted and picked up the wolf,"Humans am I right?"

\----

James walked into the room,"I talked to Steve today, he wants to know..." He saw the wolf bandaged up, laying down on the couch,"What the hell?"

Willow waled out of the kitchen with a bowl of water,"What does Steve want to know?" James looked at her in horror since she was still covered in blood and bullet holes. "What?" she looked down and realized,"Oh, none of this is mine, nothing to worry about."

"What the hell happened?"

"I had a.... disagreement with a few hunters. I'm gonna have to put up a barrier on the forest, that's the third time this month." She set the bowl in front of the wolf and gestured at it to drink,"What did Steve want?"

"Oh, he wants to know if he can bring the team up here. Since the last time you saw them, he says they've changed."

"Steve can bring them if he wants, if they hurt my feelings again I'll turn them into toads or sloths."

James rolled his eyes,"That was three months ago, when are you gonna let that go?"

Willow started toward her room, taking off her bloody shirt,"I'm just tired of people thinking I'm evil, I'm like the nicest person ever. So what if I like a little chaos every once in a while, not like anyone has ever died or anything."

James had pity in his eyes,"I know what you mean, it's why i like it here, no one looks at me like I'm gonna murder them and it's quiet, no HYDRA nothing. It's nice and peaceful."

"That's why I picked Canada to live in, they're not as judgey as the rest of the world." She took off her pants and threw them on the floor of her room,"Plus the food is quite nice. I'm going to take a shower, could you look after Simon for me."

James frowned,"Who the hell is Simon?"

Willow rolled her eyes,"The injured wolf on the couch, keep up old man."


	21. Chapter 21

Steve landed the Quinjet on the landing pad Willow placed on the grounds right in front the large iron gates and turned to face the rest of the Avengers, except Thor and Bruce, with a frown on his face."Okay, here's the deal, none of you say anything snarky or cruel, Will may be the devil but she's not evil."

Clint scoffed,"I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

Steve's frown got even deeper and Natasha slapped Clint on the back of his head,"Behave." Clint rubbed his head and mumbled sorry, Tony rolled his eyes and walked off the jet while Natasha followed quietly. Steve huffed and walked off last, pulling out his keys to the gates.

The Avengers all walked through and paused at the sight of cherry blossom trees everywhere and the grass was littered with flower petals, they stood there in awe at the sight and Tony muttered,"This is not what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"Something a little gothic, darkness, like everywhere. This doesn't exactly match her very dark personality, I feel like I'm going to Barbies house. Where is she anyway?"

"It's Saturday, so she's probably sleeping."

\----

"Okay, maybe she's not totally evil. No evil person is capable of looking that adorable, I was wrong, so so very wrong." Clint breathed out. 

After Steve unlocked the door and let them in, they found Willow sleeping on the couch with three wolf pups sprawled out on her torso sleeping and a small kitten stretched out across her face and she was wearing a pastel green jumper.

The group was brought out of their staring when a growl came from the right of them. They spun around and were greeted by a large black wolf and a smaller grey one, the former was the one who was growling while the latter licked it's face.

"What the hell are you growling at Tubby?" Bucky walked in and stopped when he saw the team. "I thought you assholes were coming on Saturday." 

"It is Saturday, Buck." 

"Huh, well in that case I'll show you to your rooms, except Steve of course since, you already know where yours is."

Bucky lead them to the East wing of the mansion, showing them around. When everyone was settled around two hours later, they all made their way back to the living room, finding the couch empty and the tune of a piano ringing through the house, all of the animals were gone as well and Steve spoke up.

"Where the hell did the rest of the animals come from? I was here two weeks ago and it was just Tubby."

"Turns out, Tubby had a family and they followed Will here. As for the cats, two of them followed us home and I found a box of kittens in a dumpster last Sunday. Around noon everyday a family of deer come and she feeds them and there was a panda but she took it back home. It's like I'm livin' with Snow White or some shit." Bucky lead them to the kitchen, "I just made lunch, so help yourself, I'll be right back."

Bucky left the bewildered Avengers in the kitchen and went over to the music room, where he found Willow playing the piano and most of the animals, including birds on the window sill, lay down all over the floor listening and the pups and kittens all ran around playing. Bucky cleared his throat and she stopped playing, Willow looked up at him in confusion.

"Hi James, what's up?" She pulled the sleeves of the jumper over her knuckles and stood up.

"Apparently, it's Saturday." Willow groaned.

"No, please God. Those twats are here? Awe man, now I gotta put on my mean face."

"You can save it, I don't think they're gonna say anything." Bucky took her hand in his right one and gave it a gentle squeeze,"If they do I'll make Tubby bite them."

She nodded, "That's a great plan."

They left the music room and all the animals in it and made their way to the kitchen. Steve was washing up dishes while everyone else sat at the table."So, you guys were staying here for a whole week, what exactly do you want to do?" 

"I don't know, Steve was the one who said we needed a vacation. I guess we'll relax or something,I'm not exactly sure what people do on vacation. Also we have to keep an alert out just in case anything nefarious happens." Tony answered.

"I have a pool in the back yard, you can explore the city if you want, I have multiple cars you can borrow. I suggest not going into the woods, there's bears everywhere wouldn't want you to get eaten or something."

"Quick question. How did you get all this crap? Do you have a job or something?" Clint asked, Tony looked at him like he was stupid.

"She has the power to conjure up anything she wants, why the hell would she have a job?"

Willow snorted,"Both of you are correct, I can conjure things up as most of this stuff is but before the internet or even electricity, I was many things, Lords, King, merchant, thief, con artist, jeweler and club owner. Now, I'm just here on this mission to stop trillions of people from dying at the hands of a mad titan."

"Steve told us about that, do you want to elaborate on the titan thing?"

"Okay, as an angel, my job is to make sure no one dies before their time or lives longer than they're supposed to, if that happens I'm supposed to fix it. Two and a half years from now this titan destroys half of life cause he thinks the universe is overpopulated, the first time it happened I didn't see it coming at all, I thought you guys were gonna stop it but one of you let feelings get in the way of making tough sacrifices and he won."

They all turned and looked at each other accusingly, "It's not any of you here, so stop looking at each other like that, you guys also lost because you were not together, separated by lies I had to fix, you idiots also tried to kill each other, I also have to fix that." They all looked bewildered at the prospect of fighting each other, but before they could get a word out, Willow shushed them.

"Also word of advice, if any of you find yourself on an alien ship trying to save a wizard with a spider kid, save the wizard and turn the ship back to earth, if you do not do this, they did and you would be trapped up there and probably starve to death."

Her gaze was fixed on Tony and his eyes widened in surprise,"Why are you looking at me like that?"


	22. Chapter 22

Weeks after the team's vacation was the first time, since Mary and Cole died, Willow left Canada. The morning started as it usually would, James wakes up on her lap, they make breakfast, feed the animals and watch The Great British Bake Off together, only this time breaking news about something in Lagos involving the Avengers. Willow sat back in the couch and groaned, muttering a set of colourful curse words.

James looked back at her in confusion, "What?"

"It's starting." She sighed and switched off the T.V.

\----

"I have something very important to ask you, Jamie," James looked up from the show he was watching with Tubby in his lap to face Willow, "Is this too sexy for a funeral?"

James looked at the green and black suit she was wearing and shrugged, "Lose the scarf and the cane." She pulled off the scarf and chucked it on the couch. "Why can't I come with you, she was my friend to."

"Trust me, you'll be thanking me when you see the news later, which is another thing I have to fix." A green glow surrounded the cane and it shrank to about four inches allowing Willow to place it next to the six pretty stones- Willow turned up one day with the sixth stone after disappearing for tree days and never told him where she went- on her left arm. "I can bring you back something from England if you want?"

James shook his head, "I'm good, be careful."

She raised her eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

Hours later, just as Willow was walking Steve and Sam to their hotel room, the news came on about Bucky bombing the accords. Willow groaned in complete annoyance and the other three watched in horror. Sharon walked off to answer her phone, while Steve and Sam looked at her confused.

"Isn't he still with you in Canada?"

She nodded, "Someone's trying to flush him out." Steve opened his mouth to speak and Will put her hand over his mouth, "You will not lift a finger to do anything, both of you are retired now so you're gonna go back to my place and relax, while I sort this out." Sam tried to speak as well and she pointedly looked at him,"Do you understand?" They both nodded and walked up to their rooms. Will straightened out her suit and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

\----

Steve did exactly the opposite of what Willow said when Sharon showed him a picture of Bucky in Romania the next day, he new that she would be pissed but he needed to see if it was really Bucky even though part of him knew it wasn't his friend. Which lead to a high speed chase with a man in a cat costume chasing his friend and them getting caught, with Bucky glaring at him the entire time. Will was going to be very angry at him and he would deal with that later, what mattered was that his friend was safe.

For now at least.

Bucky sat in the glass cage in the empty room waiting for someone to come and deal with the situation, glaring at his reflection in the glass. He sat there thinking of all the ways he could murder Steve for this mess, when the psychologist started talking. Bucky jerked in his seat slightly, not seeing when the man walked in. The questions started off normal, until the lights switched off and the shrink pulled out a red book with a star on it. As he started reciting the words, Bucky blankly stared back at him, a look of confusion settling on the doctors face.

"You know, I wasn't exactly paying attention to this the first time it happened, I was with my girlfriend in Barbados, we were taking a tour of the place, well she was. Anyway, I just saw the bombing and ignored it cause it wasn't my problem at the time, so I never actually found out who did it. Imagine my surprise when I see it's you, a soldier from Sokovia, what's your name again? Zemo? Whatever," Bucky broke the shackles with ease and stood up and phased through the glass,"let me guess, your family died and now you want revenge. It's admirable, really, also a great plan, which is why it pains me to do this." Bucky's metal arm clamped down on Zemo's shoulder and he dragged the man outside the room. "Don't get me wrong, I kinda like you, a strong man, most men would've killed themselves but not you, you want revenge first, unfortunately I need the Avengers together for the foreseeable future. You understand right?"

Zemo was startled even more when Bucky started to morph into someone else completely, a beautiful woman in a green and black pants suit, he stared on in shock as the woman dragged him to where everyone else was.

"Here is your bomber," She pushed him toward the agents and they grabbed him,"I shall be leaving now."

"Wait a minute now, where's the soldier?" Ross asked.

"You humans are annoying as fuck," she sighed, "okay, James is not even in Europe, he's living with me, somewhere that is not Europe and I'm not telling you where, even if you could find it. Two, that guy just tried to brainwash James with this," Willow threw the red book on the floor, "and three, I'm hungry, so I'm going home and I'm taking those two delinquents with me." She pointed at Steve and Sam, "Goodbye, peasants."

The three of them disappeared before anyone could say anything.


	23. Chapter 23

After narrowly escaping the civil war between the Avengers, and having Steve and Sam stay with her, Will knew that any day now her father would come and mess up something as he always did. It had been over a year since the accords and the man was pleasantly quiet which only made Willow even more paranoid. She wasn't worried about what he would do since he can't do anything, given that he killed the only reason she was even doing what he said in the first place, but he had never been this quiet for so long. Usually he would pop up every few months and make her feel like shit, but she hadn't seen the man in almost two years, which was suspicious.

Will was currently in Asgard with Loki, they were preparing for another one of his plays, he said this one was the best one he'd ever worked on and he really wanted her to see it. Loki was setting everything up and she was in the kitchen gossiping with the servants, apparently they knew Loki was pretending to be Odin, everyone did, but since they were at peace for the first time in centuries, no one said a word. Willow found this very amusing and promised them she would tell Loki about it.

She was finishing up the cake they gave her when time around her stopped, Will dropped the fork in annoyance and turned around to face the intruder, "What the fuck do you want?"

Her father stood there in his pretentious white suit and an unsettling grin on his face,"Are you not happy to see me?" Willow rolled her eyes and went back to her cake,"I see you're still mad about your kids. There is no need for your anger, they were merely collateral damage, the price you paid for disobeying me."

Willow continued to ignore him and eat her cake, he sighed,"Ragnarok is going to happen soon so you must get out of here and do not interfere, or else."

"Or else what? What are you going to do next, you already got rid of the people that you could use to control me, what are you going to do if I don't follow your lead like one of those little bitches back home?"

He thought it through for a little,"If you obey me, I'll bring your kids back."

Will snorted,"As intriguing as that sounds, I've already moved on, it's been three years since I buried them. Besides you're just gonna kill them again when I disobey you again." Willow stood up and face him,"Let's face it you have no power over me anymore, so from now on I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want and you won't be able to do anything about it." He backed away silently.

"You will regret this, when you deal with the titan, I shall deal with your insubordination."

"Piss off." Time restarted and Will finished the cake. A servant ran through the kitchen announcing the play starting.

\----

"You seriously made a play about your death, you really are my kid." Will was sipping wine, completely captivated by the play, even though she was there when he died. Seeing it the way he wrote it was far more interesting than what actually happened, she could hear some of the Asgardians crying in the background. "If being king doesn't work out, you could come down to earth and I will give you my theater. This is gold."

"I shall take you up on that offer." 

When the play was over everyone clapped and the moment was soon interrupted by Thor coming in with Surtur's crown on his back. The Asgardians all pretended to be shocked when Loki revealed himself and Willow continued to drink her wine and asked for another when the cup was empty. Soon after Thor and Loki disappeared, Willow traveled to the palace gardens to relax.

\----

She felt the winds change the second the bifrost opened and she knew that Loki and Thor had not returned but someone else did. This was it, the beginning of Ragnarok. What the dick was telling her about, she contemplated whether she should stop it or not, on one hand, she would fuck up the time line but this time line lead to a lot of bad shit happening so, Willow stood up and moved to the rainbow bridge where she met Hela, the goddess had just finished killing everyone except the moronic gate keeper and was making her way to the city.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The goddess glared at her, "As much as I like you, I can't let you do that, you being here is one of the reasons for a lot of shit happening, so in the nicest way possible, could you please try to not take over the realms?"

"It was my birthright to rule the nine realms and you will not stop me, now move out of my way." Hela raised her arm and Will was impaled by a large sword, she simply pulled it out and breathed deeply.

"You shouldn't have done that." Willow charged at her a kept getting impaled with daggers and swords until she was standing directly in front of the goddess and she grabbed her by her forearms,"Reasoning with you was worth a shot and I do admire your past work, Odin failed you and for that I'm very sorry about this."

Willow's hands started glowing green and so did her eyes, and for a moment time seemed to stop until Hela started whimpering, black smoke ripped from her chest and went to Will's. 

Willow winced a bit when it entered her, they were both surrounded by a mixture of green smoke and black smoke, and they both started rising of the ground for a second, the winds around them blew violently and the waters raged on, until they were thrown apart by an explosion, the compressed air throwing them back meters away from each other. Will stood up, she could feel the new power running though her body and her body accepting it slowly, so, she tested the waters by simply flicking her wrist and conjuring up a black dagger. Hela stood up across from she and flicked her wrist, immediately panicking when nothing happened.

"What did you do to me?" 

"I temporarily took your power, when you feel less stabby they will return to you. I also cut off your ties from Asgard so when you get your power back, you will not be feeding from this realm anymore." She started walking away from the goddess,"There is a room for you in the palace, ask one of the servants where it is and if you cause any trouble I will have you thrown in the dungeon."

\----

Loki and Thor arrived weeks later, bursting through the doors with a Valkyrie at their side along with Bruce. Willow was sitting on the throne sleeping with her legs thrown over the side. They all stopped and slowly walked up to meet her.

"I told you mother had it under control." Loki stated in annoyance, "I could've stayed with the Grandmaster, now I doubt he would take me back since I betrayed him for you. I hope you're happy Thor."

"Lucifer?" Thor called out, when he got no answer he walked up to the throne and shook her shoulder,"Lucifer?" Will turned away from Thor, waving him off.

"Piss off."

"This is the one who defeated Hela? I expected more." Brunhilde stared at her it slight disappointment.

Loki chimed in, "Trust me, she is a lot tougher than she looks, I don't think I know her full capabilities. She almost killed Odin once, when we were children and he hit me. If it wasn't for Frigga he would have died a lot earlier." He walked up to the throne and conjured a large snake, placing it in her lap and backed away dragging Thor with him.

It took a second but when Will woke up to the snake in her lap, she screamed and fell out of the throne, frantically kicking her legs out trying to get it out of her lap. Loki quickly got rid of the snake and she lay down on the floor trying to catch her breath. "That was vile."

"We had to get you up somehow." Loki shrugged.

"Fair enough. You guys here for Hela, cause she's in her room pouting like a baby. I swear you young ones are going to be the death of me."

"What do you mean she's in her room, I thought you got rid of her?" Thor asked.

"I'm not gonna banish her again, that's what caused this in the first place, I let her stay and so far she's been nothing but lovely. I tell her stories and she tries to stab me, I give her food and she tries to stab me, I do anything and she tries to stab me. To be fair I did take her power so I understand the hostility. We have a wonderful relationship." Will looked past the brothers to Brunhilde and Bruce,"Hi."


	24. Chapter 24

Thanos and his children were on their way to Asgard to collect the tesseract, they had been on this mission for weeks after collecting the power stone from Xandar. They were closing in on the realm when someone appeared on the deck of the ship. Everyone drew their weapons at the person and they raised their hands in amusement.

"I come in piece." Not believing them, Thanos nor his children dropped their weapons and the person waved their hand, suddenly, everyone except Thanos, were engulfed in a green glow and passed out. The titan raised his gloved fist to attack, only to find that his entire left arm was not able to move. "I'm not here to kill anyone, I'm here to give you what you want. I'm willing to give you three infinity stones; space, time and mind."

"What do you want?"

"The same thing you want, and I want a front row seat when it all goes down." The three stones appeared out of thin air and floated to the titan and he could finally move his arm. He flexed his arm and placed each stone in their rightful place.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Lucifer." Lucifer disappeared in a flash and everyone started to awaken.

"What happened master? Who was that?"

"Change the course, we got what we wanted. We're going to see the collector and then we're getting your sister."

\----

Willow walked through the door to her house and was greeted by a large wolf pouncing on her and licking her face,"I see someone missed me."

"He's not the only one." Steve stood a few feet away from her with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. 

"Who pissed in your cereal?" Steve's scowl deepened and she sighed,"Is this because I left for weeks and didn't tell you? Ask Bucky I do that all the time. I still have a job to do and it's not really any of your business."

"You could have at least called and said you were okay, I was worried."

Willow snorted,"About what? If anything happened to me you would know, besides it's not like I can exactly die anyway."

"Did I do something? What's with the hostility?"

"Not everything is about you Steve, now, I'm gonna take a shower and find something to eat. I gotta head back out in a few." Willow walked off and passed Sam in the hallway,"Hey Birdbrain."

Sam walked to Steve,"Tony just call, Vision's dead and the stone is gone."

\----

Steve followed Sam and Bucky off of the jet and into the compound, where they were greeted by a worn out Tony and a crying Wanda, there was also someone there he hadn't seen before, and the rest of the team, except Clint , Thor and Bruce.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Not really, we found Vision on the roof dead, the stone missing and a few hours later the wizard came to tell us his stone was gone to." Tony stated.

Steve frowned in confusion,"What wizard?"

The strange man stepped forward and gave Steve a hand shake,"Hi, I'm Dr. Strange. Keeper of the time stone."

"Steve Rogers. What exactly am I doing here? I don't think I can be of much help here."

"This is about your girlfriend."

"What about her?"

"She did say something terrible was going to happen soon, we think this might be it." They all walked inside,"Speaking of which where is she?"

"Will left right before we did." Bucky chimed in.

"What?" Everyone turned to him.

"She said she had important business to deal with in Asgard."

Tony frowned,"Thor and Bruce arrived a couple minutes before you and told us that Will left Asgard two days ago to deal with something on Earth."

"She's lying to you all and you moronic humans don't even realize. Pathetic really." A voice pitched in from behind them, making them turn their weapons on him, the man nonchalantly raised his eyebrows,"My daughter is playing you all and you don't even realize, so blinded by love. She used to be like that, until I murdered all three hundred and forty seven of her children. She's been out to get me ever since, I kept two of them alive hoping she would obey me but she didn't and now they're dead, nothing o keep her in check anymore."

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?"

"Michael, Lucifer's father. I need your help imprisoning my daughter, see, if I kill her the world would implode and there goes my entertainment, with her being fate and all that, but if I can capture her, I get to keep my playthings and she would be out of my way. She's grown far too powerful for me to control."

"We aren't helping you with anything." Tony stated.

Michael chuckled,"Who said you had a choice?"

\----

Willow watched the horizon and waited for Thanos to arrive, the titan may be insane but he sure had a good taste in planets to live on. She was surrounded by flowers in the field where she stood soaking in the sunlight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Thanos stood beside her with a sad look on his face.

Willow pat his shoulder,"You did it for the greater good. This mission is important and we cannot let sentiment get in the way of doing the right thing." She looked across at him,"Are you ready?" Thanos nodded his head and snapped his fingers and Willow let out a breath. "Now we wait."

Thanos started groaning next to her,"Something's not right."

"Isn't it?" Willow watched as he dropped to his knees and his body began disintegrating,"It looks like it's working to me."

"What did you do?" 

"What I had to. For some reason my father wanted you alive so I had to make sure you died. I'm not only doing this to spite him, I'm doing this because, any person that can kill their daughter and torture the rest of their kids for pretty rocks deserves to die, not to mention all the people you killed because of what, some of them were hungry, you had the power to make more resources but you chose to kill them instead, that is why I did this, now the universe is free of you and you're madness. Rot in hell."

The titan completely turned to dust and the gauntlet fell off, Will picked it up and put it on, where it sunk into her skin, blending in with all of her other tattoos. She could feel the surge of power from the gauntlet and the stones, as they were together at last.

"Now, time to kill an angel."


	25. Chapter 25

The Avengers fought Michael as best as they could but the man was an angel, the most damage they did was when Tony punched him in the face and he bled. Most of them were down, either knocked out of too injured to get back up. Thor was still fighting, even though nothing seemed to be working, the angel was too strong.

Michael had thrown Thor to the ground and scoffed, "Lucifer's little creations always reflected on her, weak and emotional. I should've killed her ages ago, she was a weak child and an even weaker adult. This is the price she will pay for her insolence, her creations, her loved ones, gone, I will wipe every trace of her from this earth after I kill her and start fresh, I will..."

Michael was cut off due a beam of light being shot at him. He flew back a couple feet and landed on his ass. Thor looked behind him, smiling happily at the sight of Willow, she ran to him and knelt at his side.

"What the hell happened?"

Thor grunted out a response, "He means to imprison you and he tried to control is but we were far too mighty. We tried the best we could but he is too strong."

"Rest now. I got this."

Willow stood up from her position and went to check on everyone else, Tony's suit was destroyed and he had been impaled on debris, which Willow fix as best as she could. Natasha was passed out, so was Bucky, Steve, Sam and Wanda, Rhodey's suit was damaged and Dr. Strange broke his leg.

There was a rumbling on the earth as it started shaking and Michael got up in a fit of rage, he charged at her with a ball of light covering his fist and he punched he in the face. Will dropped and grabbed him by his waist, flying them both up in the sky, Michael ripped her off of him and kicked her in the guy, sending her flying back.

She charged again and the two of them exchanged blows for blows, neither backing down, both attacking with vicious hatred. Until Michael caught her off guard with a kick to the head, dazed, Will tried to attack, only to be hit so hard she fell out of the sky and created a crater in the ground. Willow emerged from the crater, eyes glowing emerald green, black smoke trailed behind her as she flew back up to him.

"Enough!" She clapped her hands and a waved of black smoke pulsed through the air. Michael was blown back, somewhat surprised by Will's new appearance. 

He pulled a large sword out of nowhere, "I see you've finally let the devil out, all these years. Fighting with only a fraction of what you could do, how does it feel to use the full thing."

"Liberating." Her voice sounded like a growl was overlapping every word she said. "Stop with the games and fight me."

He swung this sword at her and she dodged it, the next swung she wasn't very lucky, being slashed across the chest. Will didn't even wince, she locked the weapon out of Michael's hand and head butted him into the ground.

"My whole life you've hated me, ever since my birth, you've beaten me, made me feel like shut my entire life and I want to know why. You claim me to be your favourite, yet, I am the only one you've tried to kill, the only one you've abused. Why don't you like me? Like a father is supposed to love his child. You took everything and everyone away from me. I want to know why!"

She descended from the sky slowly, eyes still lit and her skin getting darker and darker. Michael crawled to his sword, but Will got to it first and locked it away.

"What did I ever do to you!?"

"Nothing! I don't know why I do this to you, I have no reason to, the first time I saw your face I hated everything about you, I didn't want to know you but your mother was the love of my life and if I had killed you she would've never forgiven me, but now that she left, I can do whatever I like to you," Will grabbed him by the collar, tears running down her face, he leaned in to whisper, "including kill you."

A sharp pain ran through her chest, she looked down and found a dagger sticking out of her chest. Michael threw her to the ground and stomped on the dagger sending it deeper into her chest, "You are the filth I scrape off of my boots, now I finally get the satisfaction to watch you die." 

Will's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she took her last breath and a loud thundering sound followed by a beam of bright lights sounded off, the bifrost had been opened. Loki stood there in the field in full battle gear, with Odin's staff in his hands. Loki shot a beam at Michael as the angel walked toward him. 

Michael dodged it, "Your aim seems to have improved." He snarled sarcastically.

"Terribly sorry for the mix up but I was not aiming for you." 

Michael frowned in confusion, "What?" A series of dark creepy whispers came from behind him, he looked back at Willow's body, finding it surrounded by shadowy figures, her tattoos looked like they were crawling off of her body onto the grass in the shape of said figures. One of them reached down and pulled the dagger out of Will's body, the tattoos kept crawling off one by one, until hundreds of figures surrounded her.

Michael Turner toward Loki and grabbed him by the throat lifting him in the air, "What the hell did you do, you little shit?"

Loki struggled to get his breath and Michael kept squeezing harder and harder until something cold passed through him, he dropped the trickster and turned to find all the shadows in front of him, they all had glowing eyes and smiled on their faces.

"Did you miss us, grandad?" They growled out.

Michael stumbled back as hundreds of shadows surrounded him, the conscious Avengers watched in awe as the shadows all went into Michael's body. On the side, Willow woke up, her pale skin replaced with black smoke and her hair flowing like water around her face, she walked toward her father as the shadows took over his body temporarily, making him stay still and not fight back.

"As you said father, it is time to let the devil out." Will pushed her hand through his chest and ripped out a ball of light, "After thousands of years, this war is finally over between us, now you shall spend an eternity in my realm with all of my children you so brutally killed as I take your power and make you mortal."

She pushed the ball of light into her chest and Michael screamed out in pain before turning to dust before her eyes. The shadowy figures were released from the body and crawled back on her skin, reforming into their previous shapes. Willow's appearance returned to its normal look and she sagged, taking deep breaths. 

Tony limped up to her holding his stomach, "Remind me to never mess with you ever. That was amazing, nothing like I would've thought, I mean, I always thought you would have horns or be red or something, what you just turned into is actually far more terrifying." 

Willow laughed, "It was terrifying, that was the first time I've ever done that."

Tony looked at her in concern, "Are you okay, I mean, I thought I had serious daddy issues until I met your dad."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "You once got pneumonia after your dad locked you outside in the pouring rain for six hours when you were eight, I think that is pretty serious Tony."

"How did you know about that?"

"I know everything, Anthony. Come let's get them inside."


	26. Chapter 26

Willow sat at the piano playing soft music while everyone else at the party socialized, she was lost in her head letting her fingers run over the keys almost robotically. Her father was dead now, and since she took his power she would also have to take on the responsibility of making sure no one fucked with the timeline in this universe or any one of the thousands that exists. 

Taking on these new responsibilities would take more of her time and she couldn't figure out how Michael did this and still had time to fuck up everything in her life. This new gig meant that she would have to leave. Will didn't have a problem with this new development but telling Steve was the problem.

Will stared out into space while playing, she was so out of it she didn't realise Steve sat down next to her and snapped out of it quickly when he out his arm around her waist.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"I'm the one who organized the party, why wouldn't I be here."

Steve brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Something's been bothering you, and I want you to know you can talk to me about anything."

"Everything is fine, no need to worry." Will put on a fake smile and went back to playing.

"Something is wrong you've been spacing out a lot. You can tell me."

"I can assure you Steven, nothing is the matter. Go, get back to the party we can have our fun later." Steve reluctantly nodded and walked over to Bucky and Sam.

\----

Will stood over Steve's sleeping form as he hugged his pillow and the Silk sheets of their bed draped across his naked legs. She choked up a little as a year ran down her cheek. This would be one of the hardest things she has ever had to do but it was for the best. 

Will sighed and walked to the door only to stop at the door frame and looked back at him, she conjured up a small piece of paper and a pen and scribbled in her messy hand writing, "May we meet again in all of your next lives, little man. -Will"

She placed it on her pillow and walked out quickly, she knew that if she looked back she would never leave but maintaining the multiverse required sacrifice. Protecting all of those people was far more important than staying here and knowing her father she knew there was a lot of things to be fixed and she vowed to never be anything like him. 

Leaving was the for the best.

"Where are you going?"

Will turned around and faced Bucky, "I was going to get some water."

Bucky walked closer, his hands behind his back and he raised his eyebrow. Will stared him in the eye and they just stood like that until Bucky pulled her cane from behind his back, "You're gonna need this then."

Will took it from him in awe, "How did you know?"

Bucky shrugged, "Call it intuition."

Will snorted and threw her arms around him, "I'm gonna miss you." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you to and don't worry, I'll take care of him, I promise."

Will smiled and tapped her cane on the floor three times before disappearing for good.


End file.
